Snowy Frost
by It's Always Okay to Cry
Summary: Inspired by Daughter of the Moon, comes a new crossover with song mixed in. Pitch has returned and Mani chooses a new Guardian to help the five. But she's familiar to the youngest of them, and he doesn't know why. The new Guardian is found, but she isn't what's expected. No one believes in her, and therefor, she doesn't believe in herself. Can that be changed in time to stop Pitch?
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

Chapter 1 The Unexpected

Elsa's POV

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright; it seemed to chase all the darkness away. And when it did I wasn't scared anymore.

I was standing on an ice-covered fjord. It was winter, but I didn't feel the least bit cold.

I was wearing a white, long-sleeved dress that reached my white heels, and the skirt was slit half-way up my leg on the right side. The dress glittered with sparkling snowflakes, and a train spilled out behind me from the shoulders, which was also covered with the glistening snowflakes. My long, blond hair was in a loose French braid slung over my left shoulder.

As I made my way across the fjord, I slipped, and grabbed at a tree on the coast to steady myself. As I did, _ice_ started up the branch I had grabbed and down the trunk. I stared at my hand. Had ice come from it and onto the tree? I walked over to another tree and touched it. The same thing happened. Ice covered the trunk in a swirling pattern. Filled with giddiness, I dodged between trees, touching all of them; they all became icy.

Suddenly, a gust of wind kicked up and I was caught up in the air and hitting the branches of trees. I could fly too? I finally landed on a snowy branch and looked down.

There was a small town with people milling around. I shakily flew myself over there. I greeted the people, but they didn't greet me back. They didn't even give me any notion that they had heard me at all. Then a woman came walking toward me.

"Um, excuse me, could you tell me where I –" Then I stopped because the woman had gone _right through me_. I called out again, but nobody seemed to hear me.

My name is Elsa, the Snow Queen. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. That was all he ever told me; and that was a long, long time ago.

300 years later.

I dashed around in the air, freezing things here and there. I flew by someone who had an unhappy expression on his face.

"I sure wish it would snow," he murmured before I flew out of hearing range.

 _You want snow? Well, that's what I'm here for!_

I shot my magic into the sky where clouds began to gather, and it soon started to snow. The man looked up and grinned.

"You're welcome," I told him, guessing he couldn't hear me. He didn't give any sign that he had heard me and I sighed. Why couldn't anyone ever see me? What if no one ever did?

A few years had passed since I had watched the Guardians battle Pitch. I hadn't joined in because I didn't think it was my fight; the children probably wouldn't have seen me anyway.

I flew back home to America, which was also Jack Frost's home country. Okay, so I'm not from America, but it was my favourite country, so it qualified for my home.

It was cloudy, so I hit the clouds with my magic and it began to snow. I twirled around in the air, relishing the cold. Now this was what I loved; cold snowy days. Days without a care in the world.

Jack's POV

We were in North's workshop; we as in all the Guardians. It was one of those times when we got together to talk about how the children were and to relate about Pitch.

Suddenly, a bright light caught my eye. It was the man in the moon!

"Hey, guys," I rose my voice to be heard over all the chatter. "Mani wants to say something.

The other Guardians, except for Sandy, stopped talking and looked at the moon. A ray of moonlight filtered through the gap in the roof and landed on a silver circle on the ground; a pedestal began rising from the ground.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North murmured.

"Again? What's wrong with the five of us?" Bunny questioned.

Mani answered by building a small figurine inside the pedestal. Having never seen this before, I paid attention with great enthusiasm. When Mani was finished, the figurine was a young woman in a dress with her long blond hair in a loose French braid slung over her left shoulder

North raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Elsa," he spoke the figurine's name.

Elsa. Where had I heard that name before?

"Who's Elsa?" I asked.

"The Snow Queen," Bunny answered.

"The Snow Queen?" I repeated. "Like the little kids book?"

"No. Elsa's much nicer than her. That's just a story. Like yours. Lots of writers make you look evil." Tooth made a good point.

I looked at the figurine again. She looked slightly familiar. Why was that?

"Well, I guess we'd better get her here." North whistled, and two yetis approached him; one was carrying a bag.

I looked at North. "Are you really going to do the whole shove-in-a-bag-and-get-tossed-in-a-portal thing again?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I'm just remembering how much I loved doing that, and I'm sure Elsa would feel the same."

North shrugged. "Fine. You go get her then."

"I will," I replied before flying for Jamie's home in town. I'd always seen a young woman in a white dress and pale blond hair there, but nobody else seemed to see her. It was a long shot, but I was willing to take it.

It was snowing when I got there, and one big snowflake seemed to hover in the air for quite a while. That wasn't a snowflake, I realized as I grew closer, but the Snow Queen herself, hovering in the snowstorm she had made.

I put on a burst of speed, and caught her mid-air, so she sat in my arms. She turned her head to look me in the eye, and I found myself looking into the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"If your name is Elsa, then yes you can," I responded.

"What's it to you?" Elsa crossed her arms.

I grinned. "I'm taking you to the North Pole."

Elsa gave a short laugh. "The North Pole? What does North want now?"

"You'll have to see."

"Huh. So, I'm guessing you're Jack Frost. You look familiar for some reason."

"I was about to say the same about you!" I exclaimed. "I know I've seen you somewhere, but I can't place my finger on it."

"I was thinking the same."

We were soon chatting away like old friends. There was something calm and collected about the way Elsa spoke. Like no matter what I said, she wouldn't be surprised by it; like she knew everything. I liked her already.

Elsa's POV

Okay, I'll say it. I didn't expect Jack Frost to look this cute. With wild white hair and piercing ice blue eyes, he looked dangerous. But the way he held me was gentle; I liked that; I liked him.

I wondered why we were going to the North Pole. What did North want now? I gave him the snow for his sleigh, didn't I? What more did he want? By the time we reached North's workshop, I was almost dizzy with the questions swirling around my head. Jack set me down in front of the older guardians.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, North? What do you want now?"

North put his hand on the back of his neck. "The man in the moon has chosen a new Guardian; and it's you."

 _Now I get to be closer to Jack! Wait, what?_

"Me? Why would he choose me? I've done nothing for any children." I couldn't understand it. "And they never see me anyway."

I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder and remembered that no one believed in him until a few years ago before the battle against Pitch. But at least he was believed in now. Jack seemed to realize what he was doing and removed his hand.

"Perhaps it happened before you became the Snow Queen," Tooth suggested, answering my earlier question.

Before I was the Snow Queen? I had no memory before waking up as myself.

I must've had a confused look on my face, because Tooth asked: "Do you not remember?" I shook my head.

"Tooth, why don't you show Elsa her memory box, or whatever you call it?" Jack suggested.

"Do you mean this one?"

We all turned around to see Pitch. He was standing on the giant globe, which showed bright lights representing the children who believed in the Guardians. He was holding a golden cylinder that had a picture of me on it. I rolled my eyes; here we go again.

"How did you get her memories?" Tooth demanded.

Pitch shrugged. "Like I got them last time. You really should create a better guarding system." He grinned as he said that.

Jack's POV

My heart plunged to my toes. Had Pitch taken the Baby Tooth Fairies again?

"Where are they?" Tooth murmured, then her voice grew louder until she was almost screaming. "Where are they? Where are my fairies?!"

Pitch grinned wider and was about to say something when there was a flash of white light. When the light ebbed away, there was a man standing beside Pitch. He looked a lot like Pitch, except he was clothed in white, and his hair and skin were white. The only colour about him were his eyes, which were as blue as the sky. The other different thing about him was that he looked much older than Pitch.

Pitch looked at the newcomer with hostility in his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, all you need to know is that you are not," the newcomer snapped his fingers and Pitch disappeared.

North looked at the man closely. "Mani?"

"Hi, North. Long time, no see. Wow, I'm really out of practice of coming down here on a moonbeam." Mani began to dust himself off.

"You look a lot like Pitch," Elsa remarked.

"I guess I should," Mani replied. "Since Pitch is my brother."


	2. Chapter 2 History

**Special thanks to emiliamblanco2003 for everything they said. You guys don't know how big of a smile I got this morning from Snowy Frost. I was like: YES! THEY LIKE IT!**

 **So, thanks, everyone! For that, you guys get a double update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 History

Elsa's POV

"Pitch is your brother?" Jack asked, obviously very surprised.

"What, you didn't expect Pitch to have any relations?" Mani replied. "I am his very older brother. We were brothers before we became who we are today."

Again with the 'before-we-were-us' thing. I didn't understand it.

"Oh, I get it," Jack said, as if thinking aloud. "One brother is the Lord of Fear and Darkness, and the other is the Guardian of Hope and Light."

Mani smiled. "Exactly." Then he saw me. "Ah, Elsa, I see that you're here. Did North put you in a bag?"

I gave him a confused look. "No, Jack brought me here. But while we're on the topic, why did you choose me? What have I done for the children?"

Mani looked uncomfortable. "Let's just say you protected someone before you were, well, you."

"But I wasn't anyone before I was the Snow Queen!" I protested.

"You were," Jack insisted. "All of us were someone before we were chosen. Hey, Mani, why don't you show Elsa her memories?"

Mani shook his head. "She's not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?" I was still a little confused.

Mani shrugged it off. "It's you who needs to answer a question right now. Will you be a guardian, or not?"

I couldn't decide now! "Could I have some time to think it over?" I asked.

Mani smiled, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Of course. Until we meet again." He dipped his head and vanished in a flash of light.

North nodded and turned to Jack. "Can you take Elsa down the hall to the guest rooms?"

"Sure!" Jack replied. He scooped me up in his arms again, and started flying down a corridor.

I let out a little exclamation of surprise and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I can fly too, you know."

Jack smirked. "I know, but it's more fun this way."

"Oh, please," I scoffed, shoving him off so we hovered in the air, facing one another. "I think I know the way to my own room."

Jack looked slightly confused. "Your own room?" he echoed.

My turn to smirk. "Follow me." I led him down the hall to its end. Turning to the left, I found myself looking at a door I hadn't seen in years.

It was a white door with a silver door handle. What looked like budding flowers were around the doorposts, and the front of the door held four carved rectangles. A blooming blue flower was painted in the center of each of them, and each rectangle was bordered with silver paint, curving to an upside-down heart on the top, and right ways on the bottom. About level with my eyes, were four words made of glittering blue ice.

"'Elsa, the Snow Queen'," Jack read. He turned to me, a respectful gleam in his eyes. "You really do have your own room."

I smiled, and removed the thin chain from around my neck. On it was a key made of blue ice. I fit the key into the lock on my door handle and opened the door, stepping into my room.

"Jack Frost, welcome to my quarters." I looked around; everything was where I had left it. The many bookshelves full of books against the wall, my desk in the far corner, my favourite book lying open on my desk, and my blue sheeted canopy bed in the middle of the room.

"You sure like books," Jack commented.

I shrugged. "I like the knowledge that's in the books." I walked over to my desk, picking up the book which was sitting on it. "This one is my favourite. It's about a medieval kingdom."

"What's it called?" Jack asked.

I flipped to the cover. On it was a picture of a castle, and the words 'The Kingdom of Arendelle'. I turned back to the chapter I was reading when I was last here.

"Listen to this," I told Jack. "'After the disappearance of her sister, Princess Anna was coronated queen as seen in the picture on the next page. She ruled Arendelle with her husband for seventy years until her death. Her dying words were these: 'My only regret is not finding my sister in the many years of being queen. I do not understand why I couldn't find her. The cold never bothered her, and she had ice powers. Why didn't she come back to me?''" I looked up. "That's so sad."

Jack nodded somberly.

I turned the page to look at the portrait of Queen Anna. She was wearing a green ball gown, and her light brown hair was pinned back in a fancy bun. She was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her greenish-blue eyes.

I peered at the picture curiously. The young woman looked very familiar, but how could that be? I didn't even know who she really was.

Jack's POV

I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting.

"It's getting dark. I'd better get myself a room." I walked out of Elsa's room with Elsa following. I glanced across the hall to see a door.

 _I want the closest possible bedroom I can to Elsa._

I walked to the door. "I'll take this room."

Elsa's eyes glittered with amusement and she held a hand to her mouth to try to keep back the laughter.

"Are you sure you want that room? It's a little small."

I was wondering why she was laughing. What was wrong with a small room?

"Of course!" I answered, and opened the door to find it was the entrance to a closet.

Elsa couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She laughed and laughed, but it was a soft laugh, like she hadn't done so for a long time, and wasn't used to it.

I felt a small flush creep up the back of my neck, and I closed the closet door. "Alright, Doctor Laughsalot. I get the point. Which door leads to an actual bedroom?"

Elsa took a deep breath to collect herself. "The door next to it is one." She yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Snowflake," I responded.

 _Snowflake? Where did that come from?_

Wherever it came from, Elsa seemed to like it. She smiled, gave me a small wave, and disappeared back into her room.

Once I checked to make sure the door led to an actual bedroom, I touched my staff to the door. Frost spiralled to make my name on it.

As I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, I heard a scream.

 _Elsa!_

I burst out of my room and flew into hers. She was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall beyond her bed, her eyes wild with fear. She was shaking as she sucked in one terrified breath after another.

"Snowflake, what happened?" I flew over to sit beside her, pulling her toward me and holding her in my arms.

"I-I… Oh, Jack!" She started to sob into my shoulder, but I didn't mind. "Please," Elsa managed between sobs. "Please stay with me. Don't leave."

"I'll never leave you," I promised. "I'll stay here for as long as you need."

Look at me. I barely know Elsa, but I'm holding her in my arms, and making promises like I've known her for years.

 **The beginning of Jelsa, peeps! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! I love opinions, and would love to know if I can make this book better!**

 **Buh-bye!**

 **~TF**


	3. Chapter 3 Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 2 of the day! if you want another today, let me know!**

Chapter 3 Unanswered Questions

Elsa's POV

I awoke to see a pair of icy blue eyes gazing into mine.

I smiled. "Good morning, Jack."

Jack smiled in return. "Good morning, Snowflake."

 _He called me Snowflake again. I like that._

I didn't know why I asked Jack to stay with me last night. I hardly knew him!

"Can you tell me about what happened last night?" Jack asked, scattering my thoughts.

I thought back to the previous night. The nightmare flew past my eyes again, and I shuddered, closing my eyes.

Opening them again, I turned my head to face Jack. "I don't really want to talk about it, to be honest."

Jack nodded, with understanding, and slid off my bed.

I remained sitting for a little bit, thinking about my nightmare. I was standing on a sidewalk in Jamie's hometown. People were walking up and down the sidewalk, going through me as they did. I looked up at the night sky and saw Jack fly overhead. I rose into the air, following him, trying to say hello. Jack didn't seem to hear me, no matter how loud I shouted. Worry coursing through me, I put on a burst of speed and flew in front of Jack, calling his name. I stopped to try get him to bump into me and see me. But instead of bumping into me, he flew right through me!

A voice called out of the darkness to me. "You see Elsa? Even Jack doesn't believe in you."

That's when I woke up screaming.

"Elsa," Jack's voice brought me back to the present. "I think you're frosting the bed."

I looked down to see he was right. Frost was covering the bed in a wide circle around me. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I responded.

Jack didn't look like me, but he nodded, and started toward the door. I noticed Jack still had his pajamas on.

"Hey, Jack," I called after him. "Wait a second, I want to try something."

"Uh, oh," Jack returned, but his eyes held laughter.

I pointed a finger at him, and magic came from it and hit Jack in the chest. The blue magic spread over him until he was wearing his regular attire.

Jack looked impressed. "Nice."

Okay, my turn. I changed my dress, and even my hair, and when I looked at Jack again, his mouth had dropped open.

Jack's POV

Elsa looked gorgeous. Her dress was the same style, but the colour had changed. The top of the dress was still white, as well as the top of the skirt, but it grew a darker shade of blue as it continued to her feet. On her feet were matching heels made of ice that started white at the toe, but changed to an almost black at the heel. Elsa had also changed her hair. She had let down her braid so that her long wavy hair fell past her shoulders.

I didn't realize my mouth was open until a slight shade of pink coloured Elsa's cheeks, and I quickly closed it. "Wow," I couldn't help murmuring. "You look beautiful."

Elsa's face went a deeper shade of pink, and she smiled. "Thanks." A knock came at the door. "Come in!" Elsa called.

Bunny peeked his head in. "North wants to see all of us in the main area."

"Okay, thanks, Bunny," Elsa thanked him with a nod. "Tell North we'll be right there."

Bunny nodded and closed the door. Elsa walked over to me, and I held out my arm.

Elsa looked puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting the queen," I replied.

Elsa smiled and took my arm. We floated down the corridor until we were in the main room, with the globe of lights to our left, and the four Guardians in front of us. When she saw them, Elsa let go of my arm, as if she were embarrassed for the Guardians to see us together.

"You wanted to see us, North?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe we need to go to the Tooth Palace. Pitch stole your memories, and I'm sure he didn't stop there. Everyone to the sleigh!" North ordered.

Bunny looked sick "Uh, how about I meet you there." He tapped the floor with his foot and disappeared down a hole, leaving a flower behind.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Coward," she muttered.

I smirked. We followed North to the sleigh. I loved the look on Elsa's face as the yetis opened the doors leading to the room the sleigh was in.

"You look like you've never seen Santa's sleigh before," I remarked.

"I have seen the sleigh before, but not this close," Elsa admitted.

"Everyone in!" North ordered, jumping into the driver's seat.

I climbed into the passenger seats behind Elsa. As soon as everyone was settled, North snapped the reigns. The reindeer snorted and surged forward. We raced through the ice tunnels underneath the workshop and finally into the air.

Remember the trick I played on Bunny, I flew to the edge of the sleigh and looked down.

Elsa's POV

I watched Jack perch on the edge of the sleigh.

"Elsa, you should see this view. It's – woah!" A gust of wind picked up and knocked Jack off the sleigh!

"Jack!" I rushed to the edge of the sleigh and peeked over the railing.

Jack looked up at me, a mischievous grin on his face. "Aw, you do care," he crooned.

I felt my face flush. "I was just making sure you would be able to keep up," I replied.

Jack flew up and sat next to me. "Sure," he returned, the mischievous grin still on his face.

"Hang on!" North warned.

I gripped the seat just before North drove the sleigh through one of his snow globe portals. We emerged at the Tooth Palace, and found it strangely empty. I had never been to the Tooth Palace, but I knew there was definitely less activity than there should be.

Tooth darted into the air and flitted around, worry creasing her brow. Glancing around, I noticed several feather-covered creatures collapsed on a lower level of the Palace. They looked like Tooth, only they were blue and looked more muscular, like male Tooth Fairies; they also had sharp looking golden swords laying at their sides.

"Tooth!" I called, and once she returned to me, I pointed toward the feather covered males.

Tooth darted down to them and North followed, landing the sleigh next to the still figures.

"What are they?" Jack asked, peering down at one.

"They are my Guardfairies. After we defeated Pitch, I wanted to make sure none of the teeth would be stolen again." Her shoulders slumped. "I guess my plan didn't work."

"Do they ever work?" Pitch asked, appearing in front of us. He dipped his head to me. "Elsa, we meet again."

"What does he mean?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "Before you guys battled him, Pitch made him an offer. He said he could help people believe in me, if I joined his side."

"She refused. Said that she would rather have no one believe in her for another three hundred years than join me. What a waste," Pitch muttered. "So, after refusing me you went to the Guardians? They already have a Spirit of Winter."

"No," I answered, looking him square in the eye. "I'm not on your side, and I'm not on theirs."

"Pitch, what have you done with my fairies this time?" Tooth demanded. "You know what happened last time you took them; we still succeeded in collecting every tooth."

"Why would I tell you? Then there would be no point to my plan. Oh, no. You're just going to have to enjoy the show," he finished before disappearing.

I clenched my hands into fists. Why did Pitch even bother to show up? He succeeded at nothing but making us paranoid.

I noticed Jack whispering something to North, who nodded and handed Jack a snow globe.

"Come on, Elsa," Jack said. "I have an offer that will beat Pitch's any day."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace where someone might be able to see you."


	4. Chapter 4 Snow War

**Goooood afternoon, everyone! Thank you for the favorites and follows, you guys don't know how much that brightens up my day, and all because of this book too! I love you guys, thank you :D Anyway, another chapter! I think I'm always going to do double updates for you guys because the book is finished anyway, and I love giving you guys two chapters a day! Yay for you! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **P.S. To read the inspiration for this book, all of you should go read A New Guardian: Daughter of the Moon by** **Denise Siah. It is AMAZING, and I definitely recommend it. Also, shout out to NopeNotTelling and FaithfulWarrior. Love you guys! Go read their books! They are awesome!**

Chapter 4 Snow War

Elsa's POV

"Jamie's house?" I asked as we landed. "Why here? Jamie's never been able to see me."

"Until now," Jack added.

He flew up to Jamie's window and tapped on the glass with his staff. I saw Jamie open the window and Jack talked to him for a while before coming back down.

"Jamie's coming," he said.

I looked at the sky. "It's the middle of the day, shouldn't he be at school?"

"It's Saturday," Jack reminded me.

"Oh, right." I turned my attention to the front door, which was now opening.

Jamie grinned as he caught sight of Jack. "Hi, Jack! Why did we have to meet down here? You are allowed in my room, you know."

Jack smiled. "I know, but I wanted you to meet my friend." Jack stepped to the side, gesturing to me.

Jamie looked puzzled. "Is your friend invisible?"

My hopes diminished. Jamie couldn't see me.

"No, she's right there," Jack pointed at me. "You don't see her?"

"Sorry, no. I have to finish my homework. See you later Jack." Jamie walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Jack apologized. "I really thought Jamie would be able to see you."

I sighed. I was used to people not being able to see me, and it didn't hurt so much anymore. "It's okay, Jack. It's not your fault."

I flicked my hand toward me, changing my outfit. I now wore replicas of Jack's attire, only they were white, and I had white heels on my feet.

"I'm going flying; don't follow me." I took to the sky, a tear sliding down my face.

Jack's POV

There was no way I was going to let Elsa fly away by herself, especially when she looked like she was about to cry.

Flying after her, I realized where I went wrong when introducing her to Jamie. I never told Jamie who Elsa was! No wonder Jamie didn't see her, I didn't tell him that Elsa was the Snow Queen!

Soaring after Elsa, I noticed she was leading me over the Atlantic Ocean, and slightly north. Was Elsa going to Europe? If so, why? The blue sea eventually changed to mountains, and Elsa still continued further north through the mountains. Where was Elsa going?

She finally landed at the front door of a large blue castle. Moving closer, I realized the castle was made of ice! Had Elsa made this herself?

Once Elsa went through the front doors, I began to descend, giving Elsa enough time to get away from the front doors. Upon landing, I took a closer look at the ice castle. How had someone made it? Apart from being complete ice, the castle was covered in hundreds of little details.

Curious to see what the inside looked like, I pushed the doors open. They creaked inward to reveal an almost empty foyer. A fountain of ice stood in the center of the floor between two large staircases coming to join at the top.

My eyes climbed the stairs until they met a pair of surprised ones.

"Jack? I told you not to follow me."

Elsa's POV

I honestly didn't know whether to be angry or pleased that Jack hadn't listened to me. My heart had done a cartwheel when I heard the door open and I had come down the staircase to find Jack standing there.

"Why did you follow me?" I demanded.

Jack shrugged. "I couldn't let you just rush off alone. I know you were crushed about what happened at Jamie's. I was wondering if you needed a friend."

My heart did another cartwheel. Did Jack care about me? I shoved that thought away.

"Well, thanks. But I'm okay now."

Jack looked around my ice castle. "Did you make this?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I found it one day, and it became my sanctuary." I led him up to the top floor, opened the doors to the balcony, and stepped outside.

Suddenly, something cold hit my back. Grinning, I turned around to see Jack tossing a snowball in the air. Catching it, he threw it at me. I dodged it, summoning my magic to make a snowball of my own and hurling it at Jack.

Unprepared, it hit him in the face. "Oh, it's on," he muttered, wiping snow from his face.

He swung his staff, sending snowballs shooting at me from all directions. Thinking fast, I created an ice wall around me, causing the snowballs to spatter against it.

"You can't win, Frost," I taunted, creating bodyguards made of snow and ice. "I'm the Snow Queen, remember?"

"You may be the queen, but I'm the king. And the king is a higher rank than the queen." He made his own bodyguards and the fight was even.

The floor was soon covered in snow, and after fighting for what must have been a few hours, Jack and I collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"That was fun," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "We should do it again sometime."

"We definitely should," Jack rolled to lay on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "We both know that I won, right? I mean it was totally obvious."

"Totally obvious that I won, you mean," I corrected.

"You? Win something? Please," Jack scoffed.

"Actually, you did win something," I realized.

"I did?"

"Yep! This!" I blasted Jack in the face with snow and rolled away, laughing.

"Elsa, how many times have you laughed? I've never known anyone like you, even before I became Jack Frost," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're so calm and collected, like nothing I could say would surprise you. I could say that North had decided to ignore Christmas altogether, and you would dismiss it, like you knew already. Even your laugh is different. You laugh as if you've only laughed a few times in your life. Your face betrays everything you're feeling, yet your eyes hold secrets, and I want to know them all."

I was shocked. This was how Jack saw me? Wise, yet unexperienced? Exposed, yet secretive? How did he gather all of that in the few days of knowing each other?

"Your turn," Jack's words interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"I described you, now you describe me."

I smirked. "I'll do my best." I thought for a minute before beginning. "First off, you don't care what people think of you. You talk without thinking about who you're talking to, and what they think you mean. You are reckless, and almost have no cares in the world. But you would do anything for the children and the people you love. Your face holds answers, but your eyes hold questions."

Complete silence met my ending. After a while, Jack spoke.

"You got all that from the two days of knowing each other? How?"

"I just pay attention to what people say and what they think of me. Unlike you."

"I think about what I'm going to say before I say it," Jack protested.

"Maybe so, but what about your actions? They were pretty loud and clear this morning before Bunny came into the room." I blushed a little at the thought of it.

"But did you like my expression? It almost looked like you did."

I stood up, brushing snow from my blue and white dress, which had changed back against my will.

"We should get back to the Pole," I advised. "North will be wondering about us."

Jack stood up. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Did you like my expression this morning?"

I hesitated before answering. "I guess I did. Now let's go."


	5. Chapter 5 Unintentional Memories

**Aaaand chapter 2 of the day! Hope you like it! Let me know what you thought! Byeeee!**

Chapter 5 Unintentional Memories

Elsa's POV

"Where have you been?" North demanded. "I allowed you to be gone for a few hours, not the _rest of the day_!"

"Allowed me?" I retorted. "Unless I'm quite mistaken, I'm not a Guardian, so you have no right to boss me around! To answer your question, we were at Jamie's. But then we got a little… sidetracked."

I fiddled with my hands, trying not to look at Tooth. Being the only other female in the room, she would easily see the blush creeping up my face. That, and she could see my memories.

"You went to Jamie's? Did he see you?" Tooth asked.

I lowered my shaking head.

"I think I know why, though," Jack piped up.

I looked at him. "You do?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. And it's partly may fault."

"Your fault?"

"Yeah. You see, I didn't introduce you. If Jamie doesn't know who you are, how is he supposed to know you exist and see you?"

I felt the faintest touch of hope. Jack was right! "We should try it!"

"Not now," North argued. "Jamie will be asleep anyway. And so should you."

"Fine. We'll do it tomorrow," I compromised.

"No, I have something for you to do tomorrow," North corrected.

"I just told you that I'm not a Guardian and you can't boss me around." I was getting a little annoyed with North.

"It's not about the children. I need you to go back in time to give snow to a medieval kingdom," North explained.

This sparked my interest. "What kingdom?" I asked.

North's eyes twinkled. "Arendelle."

My spark was now a blazing fire. Arendelle! Ever since I had found the book I had been dying to go there.

"You can time travel?" Jack asked.

"Of course! How else do you think Sandy gives people of the past good dreams?" North answered.

"Can you go to the future too?" Jack wondered.

North shook his head. "Only the past. You'd better get your rest though. The past saps energy faster than the present."

"North, can I talk to you?" Tooth inquired.

"Sure. Elsa, would you shut the door as you leave?" North asked.

I nodded, shut the door, and began to leave when I heard my name. Pressing my ear to the door, I caught some of the conversation.

"…Can't send her there. What if she remembers?" That was Tooth.

"Would it be so bad? It's only when they were kids," North returned.

"Mani said it was too soon for her to see her memories. What if something happens?"

"Elsa can take care of herself. Mani wouldn't have chosen her if she couldn't."

"But, North –"

"Tooth, she's going. End of story. I want a cookie."

I turned away from the door to see Jack standing behind me, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on Santa. You could get yourself on the naughty list."

"Says the king of the naughty list himself," I admonished, a smile tugging on my lips.

Jack crossed his arms. "So, what did you hear?"

I glanced at the door. "Let's go to my room and talk about it. I don't want to be found out."

Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and flew swiftly to my bedroom door.

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you? I can fly on my own. You don't need to carry me."

"But it's more fun to surprise you like that."

I punched him playfully on the arm, and took out my key from around my neck. Seeing my key gave me an idea.

"Here Jack, I want you to have this." I pressed a replica of my original key in his hand. When he gave me a questioning look, I added; "Just in case."

Jack nodded and touched his staff to the key. An icy chain grew from it, which Jack placed around his neck.

"So, are you going to tell me about what you heard?" he asked.

I nodded. "Tooth doesn't want me to go to Arendelle."

"Why?"

"She's afraid I might remember my past."

"And that's bad?"

"Tooth thinks so since Mani said earlier that it was too soon for me to see it."

Jack's eyes lit up. "I have an idea. Have you read the entire book on Arendelle?"

"Not passed what I read you. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you're in there."

"Why would I be in a book about medieval kingdom?"

"Because you were born there."

"How could you know that?"

Jack grinned. "You're not the only one who observes what people say."

I grinned back and walked over to my desk. Picking up my book on Arendelle, I brought it over to my bed, where Jack was sitting. Sitting down beside him, I flipped to the portrait of Queen Anna. I studied the painting for a minute before flipping to the next page.

There was another portrait on the next page, and Jack and I gasped in astonishment when we saw the face. It was another young woman with pale blond hair in a tight, fancy bun. She was wearing a black and green coronation dress with blue gloves, a purple cloak, and a small golden tiara on her head.

What really made us gasp was the face. The young woman was frowning with sad, fearful, blue eyes.

"Elsa," Jack whispered. "It's you."

"It can't be," I murmured. I looked to the caption below the portrait. "'This is a painting of Queen Anna's older sister, Elsa, who was queen before her. She was a unique woman, born with the power to control ice and snow.'" I stared at the portrait again. "That can't be me."

"You don't remember it?" Jack asked.

I opened my mouth to say no, when I suddenly got a picture of me running away from Arendelle across a fjord. It vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Jack's voice called.

I realized that I had been holding my breath, and sucked in a deep gulp of air.

"What happened?" he asked, anxiety clear in his voice; I almost smiled.

"Flashback," I answered. "One piece of a one-thousand-piece puzzle."

Jack shrugged. "Better than nothing." I did smile at that, but then my smile was broken by a yawn. "You should get some rest," Jack suggested.

I nodded and changed my white and blue dress to a nightgown. "Goodnight, Jack," I murmured as I slipped beneath the covers.

Jack reached over and pulled the sheets over my shoulders. "Goodnight, Snowflake."

I sighed happily as I heard my door close. Slipping into sleep, I was unprepared by the dream that took me by surprise.


	6. Chapter 6 Wandering Beliefs

**Hellooooo, everyone! I'm hoping you liked the last couple chapters, and I hope you guys like this next chapter!**

Chapter 6 Wandering Beliefs

Elsa's POV

I was standing before a woman I recognized as Queen Anna. She was holding a long blue glove in her hands, and staring questioningly at someone behind me. I turned to see, well, me, in the same outfit as the portrait in the Arendelle book.

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!" Anna cried.

I noticed that the ballroom we were standing in was filled with people, and they were all staring at us.

"Then leave," the other me murmured.

Anna flinched. The other me turned and began to walk toward the ballroom door. But Anna wasn't finished.

"What did I ever do to you?!" she demanded.

"Enough, Anna," the other me returned without slackening her pace.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" The other me turned and ice shot out from her unprotected hand.

The ice pierced right through me. There was no doubt that this was me before I was the Snow Queen. The ice should have made contact, but instead it went through me as though I was a ghost.

I looked up just as the other me took off through the door. I raced after her, only to find myself in complete blackness the moment I stepped through the door.

I realized my eyes were closed and opened them to see bright sunlight streaming through the window in my room. Sighing, I flipped the covers and slipped out of bed. I changed my clothes to that of Jack's only my pants were white and the sweater a lighter blue.

A knock came at my door, and I opened it to see Jack standing in the hallway.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, you never cease to look beautiful."

My face felt hot. "Thanks."

We stood there for a few awkward moments before Jack broke the silence.

"We'd better go talk to Sandy about the time travel."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

I followed Jack to the main room where we found Sandy waiting for us. He smiled and handed Jack a sphere made of golden sand.

"Thanks. How do we activate it?" Jack asked.

Sandy pointed at us, then made a motion of throwing something on the ground. Jack nodded and held up the sphere. Sandy shook his head in alarm, and motioned for Jack and I to do the time travel outside.

"Okay. Thanks Sandy," I said before flying through the hole in the roof. I landed a few yards away from the Pole, and Jack landed beside me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

He threw the sphere on the ground, and Jack and I were immediately caught in a vortex swirling with a thousand different colours. When it stopped, Jack and I were standing in an empty hallway. Behind us was an enormous window, and before us was a door that looked exactly like my bedroom door.

"North said we were here to bring snow," Jack commented.

"Easy," I replied, and flicked my hand toward the window. Snow immediately began falling and soon blanketed the kingdom.

"Show off," Jack muttered.

I was about to retort back, when a little girl about five years old came running down the hallway. She had her short light brown hair in two ponytails; she also had a white streak in her hair. She was wearing a green dress, and an excited expression. Taking one look at the snow outside, she turned to the door and knocked on it.

"Elsa?" she asked.

" _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Come on, let's go and play_

 _I never see you anymore_

 _Come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away_

 _We used to be best buddies_

 _And now we're not_

 _I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman._ "

"Go away, Anna," a voice called from the other side if the door.

Anna's face fell. "Okay, bye," she responded, and left, dragging her feet as she walked.

Jack was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"What?" I asked.

"You were singing along," he responded. "Do you remember this?"

I didn't know how to respond. "Yes, and no," I finally answered. "But the pieces are beginning to fall into place."

Jack smiled. "That's good. So, um, any idea how we get back?"

"What is we made our own sphere? Made of ice," I suggested.

"Good idea."

We quickly made our own time travelling sphere, which was a sparkling icy blue instead of gold.

I looked at it. "What if it doesn't work? And if it does, where will we end up?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Jack tried to assure me. "And if we wind up somewhere dangerous, I'll protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me," I answered. "Just throw it."

Jack nodded and threw the glittering blue sphere on the floor. Stepping out, I immediately recognised the house in front of us. Jamie's house.

Jack's POV

I looked to Elsa. "Do you want to give it another try?" I asked.

Elsa turned her head to face me and I saw sadness and hopelessness in her gaze. She sighed. "Might as well. There's nothing wrong with trying."

My heart sank. Elsa had really lost hope in anyone being able to see her.

"I'll find Jamie," I said before flying up to Jamie's bedroom window. I smiled as I noticed him sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

He grinned when he saw me, and opened the window. "Hi, Jack! What are you doing here? Do you want to come in?"

"Hi, Jamie. I'm here to introduce my friend again. I never told you her name, and I think that's the same reason you couldn't see her the first time. Could you come downstairs?" I asked.

"Sure, but who is she?" Jamie wanted to know.

"The Snow Queen."

"Like the story?"

"No, that's just a story. My friend is much nicer. Coming?"

"Yep. See you in a minute," he replied before shutting the window.

I floated back down to Elsa. "He's coming, and I actually told him who you are this time."

A small smile graced Elsa's features before the sound of a door opening jerked our attention to Jamie who was just stepping off his porch.

I took a deep breath and heard Elsa do the same. "Jamie, this is my friend the Snow Queen. Her name is Elsa."

Jamie turned to me. "I still don't see her, Jack."

My heart sank to my toes and Elsa's face fell. "You don't?"

"Sorry, no. If that's all you wanted to talk to me about, then I'll go back inside."

Elsa's POV

Something broke inside of me.

"Why?" I asked no one in particular. "I've tried everything and no one ever sees me. In fact, I bet if I walked up to Jamie right now and tapped him on the shoulder, my hand would go right through him."

I walked right up to the boy and put my hand on his shoulder. To my surprise, it stayed there, rather than passing through him. I removed my hand as Jamie turned around.

"Yes?" he asked. His eyes widened as he finally saw me.

"Can you see me?" I could hardly believe it.

Jamie nodded, his eyes still wide and his mouth agape.

"He can see me," I whispered, my hands reaching up to cover my mouth. "He can see me."


	7. Chapter 7 Fun, Hopefully

Chapter 7 Fun, Hopefully

Jack's POV

"He could see you?" Tooth asked.

Elsa nodded. "And it's all thanks to Jack. He told Jamie who I was." She turned her head to face me and smiled; I smiled back.

"How was Arendelle?" North broke in.

"It was fine," I responded. "We brought snow, and Elsa's beginning to remember different things."

I thought I saw fear flash across Tooth's eyes, and she glared at North.

An idea popped inside my head. "Have fun arguing! Elsa and I have to go elsewhere."

I wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist and flew through the opening in the roof. I set us down in a snow-covered field.

Elsa crossed her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you, Frost? I can fly myself anywhere."

I touched my staff to my hand and created a long piece of blue cloth. "Do you trust me?" I asked, holding it up.

Elsa looked at me for a minute before nodding. I tied the blindfold over her eyes and held onto her waist before taking to the air again. I flew swiftly to Antarctica, where I set Elsa down on a frozen plain.

"Don't take off your blindfold," I told her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now stay here."

I walked forward several feet before slamming the bottom of the staff into the ground. Ice spread everywhere, with dozens of frosty spiral designs on top. Swinging my staff around, walls of hard-packed snow rose around me, tiny details etched in them. I swung my staff above me, creating an icy white dome over my head, this, too, with its own different details. For the last touches, I walked to the wall left of the icy white doors, and touched my staff to it. A mural of me and Elsa having a snowball fight amidst laughing filled the wall; the same appeared on the wall right of the doors.

I let out a breath; it was perfect. I walked out of the arena to stand before Elsa.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Elsa nodded and I removed the blindfold.

Elsa gasped. "Jack," she breathed. "Did you make this? Just now?"

I nodded. "We never got to have that rematch, and I thought this was an excuse."

"It's amazing!" Elsa walked through the doors with me following. She smiled as she caught sight of the mural. "So, this is where we're going to have our snow wars?"

"That was my idea," I replied.

"Well, I'm in full agreement!" she exclaimed before a snowball hurled into my face.

I wiped off the snow while Elsa laughed. "Go to your corner, Snow Queen!" I ordered. "And prepare for the war you'll never win."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, a grin playing at her lips. "We'll see about that, Frost."

I swung my staff to provide myself with ammunition, and rose some snowy walls around me for protection. Glancing at Elsa's side, I noticed she had created several creatures made of snow and ice to help her, and I quickly made some of my own.

I turned to face Elsa, our armies at our backs.

"Charge!" we both cried as we flew at each other.

We pelted one another with snow, laughing, until we both fell to the ground, breathless. Our snowy soldiers dissipated, covering us with the white powder. I stood up and brushed myself off, then watched Elsa do the same. She walked over to me and threw her arms around me, catching me by surprise.

"Thank you, Jack," she murmured. "Thank you for making this the best day of my life."

I smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you, for helping this become the best of mine."

Elsa pulled away first. "We should get back, or North is going to get mad at us again."

I grinned. "You're right." I tried to mimic North's accent. "You were distracted again? A guardian should _never_ be distracted! _I'm_ never distracted!"

Elsa laughed. "Nice! You sounded just like him."

I laughed with her. "Shall we go?" I inquired.

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and flew for the North Pole. Upon landing in the workshop, we found the four Guardians sitting in a circle waiting for us.

"Jack, Elsa, you're just in time!" Bunny greeted us with a smirk.

"Just in time for what?" Elsa asked.

"A game of 'Truth or Dare'," he responded. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" Elsa and I agreed, taking our places in the circle.

"Would anyone mind if I went first?" Bunny questioned; nobody objected. "Okay, then. Jack. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered with hesitation.

"I dare you to sing Elsa a song."

"Okay," I replied. "Twinkle, twinkle –"

"A _love_ song," Bunny interjected.

I felt my face flush. "Alright," I cleared my throat.

 _"_ _You're insecure,_

 _Don't know what for,_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

 _Don't need make-up,_

 _To cover up,_

 _Being the way that you are is enough,_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

 _Everyone else but you,_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _So c-come on, you got it wrong_

 _To prove I'm right, I put it in a song_

 _I don't know why, you're being shy_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful."_

As I finished, I noticed Elsa's face grow redder and redder.

"Excuse me!" she cried when I had finished. She dashed down the hallway, leaving me worried. Had I offended her in some way?

Elsa's POV

I rushed to my room and locked the door behind me, collapsing against it. Jack's words echoed in my ears. 'You're beautiful'. Did he care about me? No, I corrected myself. It's just a song, right?

 **The song was: 'Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Hope You liked the chapter! I'll hopefully be crediting all the songs I put in here unless they are obvious what they are, like the last chapter with 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?' Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought!**

 **~TF**


	8. Chapter 8 Remembering

**Good morning everyone! Hope you are all having an amazing day so far! Here's another two chapters for you guys this morning! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Remembering

Jack's POV

The sun was streaming in my window by the time I woke up. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stretched my arms over my head. I hadn't seen Elsa since yesterday, and I was growing more worried by the minute. Was Elsa okay? Had I offended her with the song I had chosen last night?

Changing into my usual clothes, I padded to Elsa's closed door. I tried the handle. Locked of course. I inserted my key in the lock and turned the handle. Opening the door, I heard a soft thump. Peeking around the door, I smiled; Elsa was lying asleep on the floor; she must have fallen asleep against the door and fallen when I opened it.

I gently picked her up and placed her on her bed. As I tried to walk away quietly, a soft yawn reached my ears.

"Good morning, Jack," Elsa murmured.

I turned to face her, returning her smile. "Good morning, Snowflake. Sleep well?"

Elsa nodded and sat up, making a face as she did so.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I feel sore," she replied. "Like…"

"Like you slept against a door last night?" A hint of amusement touched my voice.

Elsa blushed. "I fell asleep against my door?" She made another face.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I have a song stuck in my head," she explained.

"The song from last night?" I suggested.

"No, something different. I've never heard it before. Strange."

"Could you sing it to me?" I inquired.

Elsa shook her head. "Maybe later. We should see what North wants us to do."

I crossed my arms. "Since when did you take orders from North?"

Elsa shrugged. "Better than sitting around doing nothing." Suddenly, Elsa stopped breathing, and stared straight ahead.

Oh, no. Not again. "Elsa! Elsa!" I shook her by the shoulders. "Elsa!"

Elsa blinked several times and sucked in a breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had a flashback," she explained.

"What was it about?"

"Me building my ice castle."

"I knew you had made it!" I exclaimed. "Elsa, if that's all you saw, why do you look so thoughtful?"

"I know what song is in my head now."

"Oh?"

"I sung it as I built my ice castle. After I fled Arendelle."

"You fled Arendelle?"

She nodded. "After I was coronated, Anna and I had an argument. It finally ended with me unveiling my powers."

"Wait. You were a queen, and you had powers before the man in the moon changed you? Why did you leave Arendelle?"

Elsa sighed. "I never told anyone but my parents about my powers. When I lost control, I fled because I didn't want to hurt anyone." She hung her head. "A duke there called me a monster."

"A monster?" I echoed, compassion filling my voice.

She nodded again. "Jack," she began in a small voice. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Do I think – Elsa," I put a hand on her shoulder. "Why would I ever think that? And besides, I have the same powers as you; am I a monster?"

A small smile tugged at Elsa's lips. "No."

I smiled. "So, shall we go get ordered around by North now?"

Elsa grinned. "Alright, let's go."

"You want us to do what?" I asked North. "Am I hearing you right?"

"I will say it again in small words so you can understand," North began. "I want Jack Frost and the Snow Queen to go have some fun."

"You want us to –"

"Jack. No questions or he'll change his mind. Come on!" Elsa took to the air and flew through the hole in the roof; I leaped after her. She was shaking her head when I reached her and muttering something about not being appropriate to fly in. Waving her hand, she changed her dress to clothes like mine, only white.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

Elsa thought a moment. "How about London?" she suggested.

"England?"

"Yeah. I haven't been there for a while." She tipped her head to the side, a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I inquired.

"It's the song from my memories," she explained. "It's still playing in my head."

"What if you sang it to me?" I offered. "That might make it go away."

Elsa nodded. "Okay, but only on our flight to London."

We began the flight and Elsa cleared her throat. I was worried about not being able to hear her, but her voice was so clear and strong and sweet, it was difficult not to hear her.

 _"_ _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the Queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in;_

 _Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,_

 _Don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel,_

 _Don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

My mouth dropped open.

Elsa noticed. "What?"

"That was beautiful," I murmured.

Elsa's POV

I looked away as I felt myself blush. "Thank you." We flew in silence for a while after that.

"Why did you?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Why did I what?" I turned my head to face him.

"Conceal your powers?"

I hung my head. "When I was eight years old, Anna and I were playing with my powers when I accidentally hit her in the head with my magic. She survived, but my parents were afraid I would do it again, and sent me to live in my room, away from everyone. The next time I saw Anna, was thirteen years later at my coronation."

Jack's eyes widened. "How did you know all that?"

I shrugged. "I have a lot of dreams about my memories, and sometimes I read what the Arendelle book says about me and Anna."

Jack pretended to look hurt. "Without me?"

A small giggle escaped my lips. "It wasn't that much. The book doesn't have much on me."

Jack raised one eyebrow and threw me his mischievous smile. "More secrets for me to find out about you then. Good. I would be bored if I knew everything about you."

"Well, we wouldn't want that! A bored Jack Frost would be a sight to see indeed!" I remarked. I threw on a thinking expression. "Actually, I'd like to see that. From now on, I'm telling you everything about me!"

To my surprise, Jack looked horrified. "Don't do that!" he sputtered. "What's the fun in that?"

I burst out laughing. "You should see your face! Don't worry, Jack. I was kidding!"

Jack seemed to relax as a sheepish grin formed on his face. "Oh. I knew that."

"Sure, you did," I returned.


	9. Chapter 9 Pitch

Chapter 9 Pitch

Elsa's POV

We landed in London, and began to walk the streets, the people not noticing us as usual.

"I really meant it, you know," Jack commented after a while.

"Meant what?" I asked.

"The song I chose last night, I chose it on purpose. I think it fits you."

I blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? You think I'm insecure?"

Jack nodded. "And I have no idea why. You have ice powers, you're incredibly beautiful, Mani has chosen you to be a guardian, and now Jamie believes in you. So why are you so scared?"

I sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone with my powers. I'm afraid of myself, Jack," I confessed.

Jack's eyes softened. "You don't have to be. You have control over your powers."

I shook my head. "Not when my emotions get away from me. Especially fear."

A boy suddenly rounded the corner and bumped into us, literally. He looked about ten years old, with coal black hair and brown eyes that were wide with surprise.

"J-Jack Frost and t-the Snow Queen?" he questioned.

"You can see us?" Jack asked.

The boy nodded, his eyes still wide.

"What's your name?" I asked, smiling.

"Ch-Charles," the boy responded.

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Charles. Call me Elsa."

Charles smiled and shook my hand. As he touched me, I felt lightheaded, but ignored it.

"And you can call me Jack," Jack said as he shook Charles' hand.

I put a hand to my forehead, feeling dizzy.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Jack inquired.

"I feel dizzy," I murmured. I thought I caught Charles smirk before a concerned look covered it up.

"Would you like to come to my house? I could get you something for the dizziness," he offered.

Jack nodded as he wrapped an arm around me to support me. "Lead the way, Charles."

I began to feel weaker and weaker, and more and more afraid as I did so. "Jack," I murmured weakly. "I don't feel so good."

"Charles will help you," Jack replied softly.

We followed the boy through the city, and I grew slightly suspicious. No one in London seemed to notice Charles, just as no one payed attention to Jack and I. Why was that? Was Charles not a normal child?

The three of us finally came to a large Victorian style house with a garden in the front yard.

"Mother, I'm home!" the boy called as he walked through the front door. He held the front door open for Jack and I, and shut it behind us.

As he did, I began to feel better. Strange. As Charles shut the door, the room disappeared, replaced with hanging cages filled with Baby Teeth, and piles of memory cylinders beyond them.

A malicious laugh reached mine and Jack's ears and Charles appeared in front of us, grinning evilly.

"What's this all about, Charles?" Jack demanded.

"You, Jack Frost, are too trustworthy," Charles' accented voice was deeper. "You followed me right into your trap!" He laughed again and grew before our eyes. His skin and clothes darkened and his eyes yellowed until Pitch Black stood before us.

Shock coursed through me, followed by a pang of fear. Pitch was right. Jack had followed him straight to his headquarters.

Pitch breathed deep. "Thank you for the strength, my dear."

Jack turned his head to face me, questions and hurt in his gaze. "Are you working with him?"

"No!" I answered. Another jolt of fear passed through me, followed by a wave of exhaustion; a lightbulb went off in my head. "I'm not working with him; not on purpose anyway."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"I'm fueling him with my fear."

Pitch began to applaud. "Oh, well done, Elsa. You always were the logical sister."

I turned a questioning gaze to him. "How would you know that?"

"Oh, come on, Elsa. How do think you get your memories?"

 _What?_

"You gave them to me?" I was surprised.

"Well, my brother never gives the best Guardians their memories. How do you think Jack got his? I helped him remember, and I can do the same for you," he offered.

"You can?" I wasn't so sure about this. I mean, this was Pitch I was talking to; the enemy of the Guardians. But – I wasn't a Guardian, was I?

"Of course I can! Do you want them, Elsa? Your memories?" Pitch held out a golden cylinder with a picture of a grinning, childhood me.

I stared at the cylinder, not knowing if I should take it, or not. I reached out, but then drew back my hand.

Pitch laughed and disappeared. "You are a strange woman, Elsa. And you have a strange fear to go along with it." Pitch's voice echoed in the room.

"You think so?" I returned, stepping forward.

"I know so." Pitch materialized several feet in front of me, and continued to walk forward. "That's the one thing I always know; people's greatest fears." He turned to face me, although he was still many yards away. "Yours is yourself."

A large shadow passed underneath Jack and I, and before I could catch myself, I was falling. Falling until I landed on Jack.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," I murmured.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Worst of all," Pitch continued, showing up as several shadows behind us. "You're afraid you won't be able to control your powers and eventually hurt someone. Again," Pitch added. He appeared in front of me again, tossing the cylinder into my hands. "Just take them, Elsa. Happy early birthday, Snow Queen," he laughed and faded into the shadows.

Jack and I found ourselves in my bedroom, much to our surprise.

"I don't even know how we got here," Jack said. "What did Pitch say as he left? It's your birthday?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow." I looked at the cylinder in my hand, and then back at Jack. "Do you want to see this with me?"

Jack looked uncertain. "Is that possible?"

"What if we activated it together?" I looked at the cylinder again. "Um, how do we activate it?"

Jack smiled. "You touch the blue diamond in the center."

"Okay. What if we touch it together? Then we might be able to see it at the same time."

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright, let's try it."

We each touched the blue diamond and found ourselves watching my memories.


	10. Chapter 10 Lifting the Veil

**Hey, everyone! Here's another chapter for ya! Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 10 Lifting the Veil

Third Person

"Elsa?" Anna called, walking to the stairs of the ice palace. "It's me, Anna." She slipped and almost fell.

"Anna," Elsa breathed.

Anna snapped her head up and her eyes widened with amusement. Elsa was wearing an ice-blue long-sleeved dress with a long train spilling from her shoulders. With a loose French braid slung over her shoulder, and a bright smile on her face, she looked happier than she had in a long time.

"Woah, Elsa," Anna murmured. "You look different. It's a good different! And this place, it's amazing!"

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Anna stepped toward one of the staircases of Elsa's grand staircase. "If I had known –"

"No, it's okay," Elsa interjected. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here," Anna protested.

"You belong down in Arendelle," Elsa persisted.

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that –" Anna started to say.

"Sixty!" called a voice.

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa asked.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" a snowman-like creature cried as he practically bounced across the foyer.

"Olaf?" Elsa questioned as she looked closely at the little snowman.

"You built me," Olaf replied. "Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um, I think so," Olaf responded as he looked himself over.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna remarked.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed.

"Elsa, we were so close. We could be like that again," Anna invited.

Elsa wanted that more than anything, but she remembered the time she had frozen her sister's head. She didn't want that to happen again.

"No, we can't," she turned away. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"You don't have to protect me – I'm not afraid!" Anna cried. "Please don't shut me out again!

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together!

You don't have to live in fear…

'Cause for the first time in forever

I will be right here."

 _"_ _Anna_

 _Please go back home_

 _Your life awaits_

 _Go enjoy the sun –_

 _And open up the gates."_

"Yeah, but –"

 _"_ _I know_

 _You mean well_

 _But leave me be_

 _Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

"Actually, we're not."

 _"_ _What do you mean you're not?"_

"I get the feeling you don't know."

 _"_ _What do I not know?"_

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep… Snow."

"What?" Elsa questioned.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter… Everywhere," Anna explained.

"Everywhere?" Elsa echoed.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

"No, I can't! I, I don't know how!" Elsa confessed.

"Sure you can!" Anna returned. "I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever…"

 _"_ _Ohh_

 _I'm such a fool!_

 _I can't be free!"_

"You don't have to be afraid…"

 _"_ _I can't control the curse!"_

"We'll reverse the storm you've made."

 _"_ _Anna please, you'll only make it worse!"_

"Don't panic!"

 _"_ _There's so much fear!"_

"We'll make the sun shine bright!"

 _"_ _You're not safe here!"_

"We can face this thing together!"

 _"_ _No!"_

"We can change this winter weather!"

 _"_ _Ahhhhh…"_

"And everything will be alright!"

 _"_ _I can't!"_

At the last word, Elsa straightened up and magic flew everywhere, hitting the castle walls, and Anna.

The memory changed and now Elsa was running through a snowstorm.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" She turned to see Prince Hans, Anna's fiancé.

"Just-just take care of my sister!" Elsa called.

"Your sister?" Hans repeated. "She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!"

"No!" Elsa murmured.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, because of you."

Elsa stumbled as she tried to step back. She turned and almost fell to her knees. "No!" she exclaimed.

Hans drew his sword, but before he could kill Elsa, Anna leaped in front of her.

"No!" she cried.

Ice suddenly crawled over her with a cracking sound and when it was finished, there stood Anna, who was now an ice statue. Hans' sword reached Anna's frozen hand and shattered, the force throwing him back. Elsa looked over her shoulder to see an icy hand. She immediately scrambled to her feet and held Anna in her arms, sobbing. Elsa didn't even feel the warmth spreading through Anna until she sighed and stood up straight.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. She embraced her sister for the first time in years.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna murmured.

Elsa pulled away first. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," her sister replied.

Olaf gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw," Elsa repeated. "Love! Of course!"

"Elsa?" Anna inquired.

"Love!" Elsa replied, and quickly thawed everything to a bright summer afternoon.

Anna put her hand on Elsa shoulder and smiled. "I knew you could do it."

Elsa smiled back.

Jack's POV

I blinked as the memory faded, and Elsa and I found ourselves back in Elsa's room.

I smiled at Elsa. "I told you that you could control your powers."

Elsa smiled back, but her smile was interrupted by a yawn.

"I'll let you get to bed," I said.

Elsa nodded. "Good night, Jack."

I padded out of Elsa's room and softly closed the door. I walked down the hall to the main room. I had a birthday present for Elsa I needed to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprises

Chapter 11 Surprises

Jack's POV

"You want me to do what?" Tooth asked.

"Could you just try?" I persisted.

Tooth looked uncertain. "I don't even know if I'm able to do it."

"Please just try," I repeated. "I have a picture, here." I handed the portrait to Tooth.

She still looked uncertain, but she nodded and took the picture. "Alright, I'll try."

Unknown POV

Blackness. I was in complete blackness. I couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly, a woman who looked about half hummingbird appeared in front of me. She looked relieved when she saw me. "Oh, there you are! I was afraid I wouldn't find you."

I was confused. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I don't think so. I am the Tooth Fairy, but my friends call me Tooth. Could you please follow me? A friend of mine wants to see you."

"Why?" I questioned.

"You'll see," Tooth replied.

Elsa's POV

I was skating with Anna on the fjord outside of Arendelle.

"Elsa?" a shaky voice reached my ears.

I turned to see that Anna was standing on a thin patch of ice. Acting on instinct, I skated over and pushed her out of the way. As I did, I fell through the ice. I heard Anna scream my name, and I churned through the water, trying to find the opening. But there was only an ice ceiling above my head, and I finally gave up, giving way to the wave of darkness coming to meet me.

"Snowflake," a voice murmured in my ear. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes and gave a little start when I saw Jack hovering above me.

He grinned. "Did I scare you?"

"No, not at all," I returned hastily. "Now get out; I have to change."

Jack's face brightened as if he remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me. I made you a dress."

My face displayed my surprise. "You made me a dress?"

Jack nodded and floated to the door. "It's in the closet. Let me know when you're ready to see your other present."

"Other present?" I echoed. "What other present?"

Jack smirked. "You'll see," he said before he closed the door.

I slipped out of bed and walked the closet, gaping when I saw the dress. It was a sleeveless green dress with a matching train flowing from the shoulders, embedded with pink flowers. It was the same dress I had worn for Anna's nineteenth birthday. Smiling at the memory, I put on the dress and redid my braid.

"Can I come in now?" Jack asked from the other side of the door.

"Almost," I called. I waved a hand at my feet and created ice heels that matched my dress.

With that finished, I went over to the door and opened it. My jaw dropped a second time at the sight of Jack. He was wearing a navy-blue tux with a blue rose tucked in his front pocket. What made me the most surprised was that he was wearing black dress shoes on his feet.

I crossed my arms, a playful grin spreading across my face. "What have you done with Jack Frost, imposter?"

Jack shrugged. "He got the day off. I'm here to help the Snow Queen have a fun birthday. Shall we?" he held out his arm.

For the first time, I realized he didn't have his staff with him. "Where's your staff?" I asked as I took his arm.

"Jack Frost has the day off, remember? I'm just Jack today."

"Alright then, just Jack, where are you taking me?"

"To the main room. Your present is in there," he explained.

We walked to the main room where I noticed the other four Guardians were standing in the center of the room.

"Happy birthday, Snowflake," Jack murmured before nodding to the guardians.

They stepped to the side, revealing a very familiar young woman. My hand went up to cover my mouth as my eyes widened for the third time that day.

"Anna?"

Third Person

Jack smiled as he watched the sisters reunite. Elsa rushed over to Anna and embraced her.

"Elsa," Anna murmured. "You died. I thought I'd never see you again, and yet here I am."

Tears snaked down each of the sisters' faces. They pulled away but held one another's hands, as if afraid the other might disappear if they didn't hold on.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled, recognising the words at once. "I love you," she responded.

Anna smiled back and hugged her sister again. "I heard it was your birthday today," she whispered in her sister's ear. Elsa nodded. "Well, then there's just one thing we have to do," Anna continued. The sisters pulled away again.

"There is?" Elsa questioned. "What?"

 _"_ _We're making today a perfect day for you,_

 _Making today a blast if it's the last thing I do_

 _For everything you are to me and all you've been through_

 _Making today a perfect day for you."_

Elsa laughed. "You still remember that song?"

Anna smirked. "It's hard to forget my nineteenth birthday. Considering my favourite present." Elsa laughed with her. "So, Elsa, when are you going to introduce the handsome man standing behind you?" Anna inquired.

Elsa's POV

I turned to see a grinning Jack, who was still in his tux.

 _He does look very handsome in a suit. Wait, what?_

I blushed. "Um, Anna, this is Jack Frost. Jack, this is Anna."

Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. " _Jack Frost_. Like _the_ Jack Frost?"

Jack gave a low bow. "At your service, Your Highness."

"My sister is a huge fan of yours." Anna gestured to me.

Jack sent me a sly look. " _Is_ she?"

Ignoring me, Anna nodded vigorously. "She's impressed by your ability to control your powers."

I felt myself beginning to blush again. Taking hold of Anna's arm, I began to drag her down the hall to my room. "Excuse us," I said. I turned to my sister. "What was that?"

"My question exactly," Anna returned. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush so many times in my life! Do you like Jack?"

"Let's talk about this in my room," I replied. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when we came to my bedroom door.

Anna smiled as she caught sight of the door. "That looks familiar," she remarked. "Was that on purpose?"

I pulled out my key. "Not really. I found it in a book on Arendelle, and wanted my door to look like that one. I only just remembered who I was before I… died." I opened the door and closed it after Anna entered, but didn't lock it.

"So," Anna began. "Answer my question; do you like Jack?"

I hesitated and felt myself blush again. "…No." I looked away.

Anna smirked. "Elsa, I'm your sister; you can't lie to me. I know you love him."

I started. "Love? When did this turn from liking him to loving him? It's not like I have feelings for him anyway."

"Says the blushing girl," Anna retorted.

I gave up. "Alright, alright, so maybe I do like him a little bit. We are friends after all."

"Do you perhaps like him a little more?" my sister pressed.

I glared at her. "Don't push it."

Anna held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I'll go tour the workshop. Have fun figuring out your feelings." She opened the door and left, leaving the door open a crack.

I sighed, sitting down on my bed. Was Anna right? Did I have feelings for Jack?

Jack's POV

As I walked to Elsa's bedroom door, soft singing reached my ears. It's Elsa, I realized as I peeked through the crack between the door and the wall. I stood still and listened.

 _"_ _I never put my love out on the line_

 _I never said yes to the right guy_

 _I never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you I never get enough_

 _When I don't care, I play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me want to act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_

 _For you make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show_

 _So I'm putting my defences up_

 _'_ _Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _But when you come around I get paralyzed_

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

 _It's just not fair_

 _Brings more trouble than love is worth_

 _I gasp for air_

 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear perfume_

 _For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show_

 _So I'm putting my defences up_

 _'_ _Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _The feelings get lost in my lungs_

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame_

 _So scared I take off and I run_

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show_

 _So I'm putting my defences up_

 _'_ _Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack."_

At the end, I could hear her walking toward the door, so I flew upwards and hovered close to the ceiling.

As Elsa walked away, I caught myself thinking: _Does Elsa love me?_

 _Like you love her?_ A little voice inside me asked.

I felt my face begin to redden. _Maybe._ I admitted to myself.

 **Okay, so the songs in order were... actually I don't know what the title is but it's in Frozen Fever, for those who haven't seen it yet. It wasn't the entire song, just a part from it. The second song was 'Heart Attack' by... Demi Lovato. I know it's a duet, so I might have changed a few lines? Question mark? I don't know. I also don't know who made the original, but yay to them. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Your opinion matters to me :)**

 **Have a super fantabulous day!**

 **~Tigerflight**


	12. Chapter 12 Laughter

**You guys get four chapters today because it's Thanksgiving here in Canada, and I am very thankful for all my readers. Thanks for being here guys. It means the world to me.**

Chapter 12 Laughter

Elsa's POV

I walked quietly to Jack's room, the darkness in the hall cloaking me. I sneaked the door open, looking to Jack sleeping on his bed. He looked very handsome and peaceful as he slept. It almost made me feel guilty for what I was about to do.

 _Elsa, quit staring and do what you've come to do already!_

I padded over to Jack's closet and quickly spotted his garments. I tapped his sweater, blue magic encasing it and his pants. They changed to that of my ice dress before switching back to a sweater and pants. I snickered as I thought about what could happen tomorrow and froze when Jack groaned in his sleep.

"No, I don't like tomatoes," he murmured.

I barely held back laughter and started toward his bedroom door.

"Elsa."

I stiffened.

"Elsa, don't have a heart attack."

My face heated; Jack had heard me singing.

"Not now, Anna."

 _Huh? Anna?_

I turned to see that Jack was still asleep, a frustrated frown on his face. I silently breathed a sigh of relief; Jack was only talking in his sleep.

As I slipped into bed again, a thought kept bothering me; Jack had heard me sing 'Heart Attack' to myself; what would he think of me now?

Jack's POV

I woke up and quickly got dressed. Today was the first day of April; April Fools' Day. My favourite day of the whole year. Time to start pranking.

I walked to Elsa's door, knocking on it. She opened the door almost immediately, laughter lighting up her eyes.

She swallowed. "Oh, hi, Jack. Happy first day of April!"

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"N-nothing! Shall we go to the main room?"

I knew Elsa was hiding something and also trying hard not to laugh, but I played along. "Alright, let's go."

Elsa walked beside me, a hand pressed to her mouth to supress her laughter.

Anna ran up from behind us. "Hi guys! Woah, Jack, what's with–" she broke off, looking at Elsa, who was shaking her head.

"What is it, Anna? What's with what?" I pressed.

"Oh, nothing! You guys are a really cute couple you know."

"Thank you!" I remarked.

Elsa's face went red and she glared at Anna. By now we had reached the main room, and the four Guardians turned to greet us. Amusement filled their faces, and Sandy doubled over in silent laughter.

"Nice outfit, Jack," Bunny choked out.

I looked my clothing over. "What about it?"

"You…you…" Bunny couldn't hold his laughter in any more, and laughed loudly; Anna, Elsa, North, and Tooth followed the suit.

"What?!" I demanded.

"You're wearing a dress!" Anna managed.

I looked down again, seeing the same sweater and pants. "No, I'm not!"

Elsa caught her breath. "Here, I'll show you."

She walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. Blue magic spread over my garments, and when it was finished, I found myself wearing Elsa's blue dress.

Anna and the Guardians laughed harder. Elsa kept her hand on my shoulder, and changed my dress back to my usual clothing. I reached up with my left hand and placed it over Elsa's on my shoulder. She met my eyes.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"I didn't offend you, did I?" she asked.

I smiled. "Not at all. Nice prank."

Elsa smiled back. "Thanks." She glanced at my hand, which was still on hers; I moved it. "Um, if you'll excuse us, Jack and I need to talk," Elsa said.

"We do?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Come on."

I followed her to an empty, snow-filled plain. She made two chairs facing each other, and gestured for me to sit down; I did.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I inquired.

"You heard me, didn't you?" she asked.

"Heard you?" I echoed.

"Singing. You heard me singing 'Heart Attack' yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. How did you know?"

Elsa blushed. "Last night, I went into your room to prank your clothes, and you began to talk in your sleep. You said, 'Elsa, don't have a heart attack.'"

Now it was my turn to blush. "I was talking in my sleep?"

Elsa nodded, a grin playing on her lips.

"Did I say anything else?" I inquired.

"You did say that you don't like tomatoes."

I grinned. "I don't."

"So… you don't mind that I went in your room?"

I shook my head. "It's alright. You're welcome in my room whenever you like," I offered. "I mean, you let me in your room, so why can't you come in mine?"

Elsa smiled. "Alright."


	13. Chapter 13 Building

Chapter 13 Building

Elsa's POV

I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, do you want to build something? Together?"

"Like, a building?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

"Alright," Jack agreed. "But where?"

"What about right here?" I suggested.

Jack grinned. "Okay. You go first." He flew up to give me room.

I stomped on the snow and created a large, circular floor made of ice, and rose snowy pillars around it. I stepped out of the building, gesturing for Jack to go.

He flew in and swung his staff in an arc above him. A large dome started to appear on the pillars, and when it was finished, Jack ran his staff around the inside of the dome, frost spiralling everywhere. He flew to the side; my turn.

I walked to the center, thinking for a second. I moved my arms as if lifting something heavy, and rose the pillars and created a floor between the roof and the floor I stood on. I waved a hand, creating a staircase to the second floor. Walking up them, I made two rooms, each with a large bed and a window above the bed. I flew back downstairs, nodding to Jack.

I watched him step to the far side of the bottom floor. He tapped the floor and something began to construct upwards.

When it finished, I grew confused and walked up to Jack. "A record player? What's this for?"

"A record of course!" Jack replied, putting a record in the player. A slow waltz came from the speaker. Jack leaned his staff against a pillar and gave a low bow. "May I have this dance, your highness?" he inquired.

I began to feel awkward. "Thank you, but I don't dance," I told him.

Jack straightened up. "Don't, or can't?"

"Can't," I admitted. "I never learned."

"Would you like to learn?" Jack offered.

I was surprised. "You know how to waltz?"

Jack shrugged. "You'd be surprised what someone will do when he gets bored enough. Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Put your right hand on my shoulder, and your left in my hand," Jack directed.

I did as he told me, and he placed his left hand on my back, pulling me a bit closer.

"Just follow my lead," he murmured.

It took a while, but I was soon dancing without his direction. Jack twirled me around and dropped me into a dip, holding me there for several minutes. We were both breathing hard and grinning like idiots.

"That was fun," I breathed.

Jack stood me back on my feet. "I'm glad you had fun," he responded, still trying to catch his breath. "I noticed that you made a couple of bedrooms upstairs, and it's getting late. Do you want to spend the night here?"

I nodded. "Okay. And thanks, Jack. For everything." I stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I'll follow you up."

I was having a nightmare. I was watching myself walking down a dingy hallway. Pitch appeared at the end, grinning his evil grin.

"You came," he remarked.

My dreaming self raised one eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I? You made me an offer I can't refuse."

"So, you agree?" Pitch asked.

"Yes."

Pitch clenched a fist and darkness began to swirl around my dreaming self. When the darkness subsided, she looked different. Instead of blond hair and a blue dress, she had black hair and a black dress. She opened her eyes to reveal glowing purple irises.

She looked herself over, smiling. "I haven't felt so good in a long time," she said.

Pitch turned to face me, the other me following the suit. "Hello, Elsa," he greeted me. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What am I doing here?" I demanded. "Where are we? What have you done to her?" I pointed to the young woman beside Pitch.

"So many questions! This is Isa," Pitch introduced.

"Is that what you would've done to me if I had joined you?" I asked.

"Who's to say I didn't. This is your dark self, and she is as part of you as your light self. Enjoy being two people!"

As he finished, Pitch disappeared, and as the dream continued, Isa smirked.

 _"_ _Well,"_ came a voice that must have been Isa's. _"This should be interesting."_

Third Person

In the other room, Jack was having the same dream, only with his dark self.

 _"_ _This is weird,"_ James remarked. _"I can see what you're thinking and feeling, without even meaning to."_

"Huh," Jack grunted. "Me too."

 _"_ _Wait, I want to try something,"_ James said.

"What are you trying?" Jack's last word turned into a yell as he found himself falling. He soon landed with a thud on something solid.

"Jack?" Jack turned to see Elsa. "Jack, what are you doing here? Aren't we dreaming?"

 _"_ _Man, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"_ James commented. _"No wonder you like her so much!"_

"Shush!" Jack hissed.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Um, nothing!" Jack replied hastily. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Who _were_ you talking to?"

"James," Jack answered honestly.

"James? Is he your invisible friend?" Elsa teased.

"I wouldn't call him my friend," Jack corrected.

 _"_ _Well, you could!"_ James put in.

"He's my dark self," Jack continued. "Pitch introduced him to me today."

"You have one too?" Elsa was surprised.

"Too?" Jack echoed.

Elsa nodded. "I have one. Her name is Isa." Jack and Elsa's bodies began to fade. "We must be waking up," she realized. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jack nodded before they both faded entirely.


	14. Chapter 14 Encounter

**Gooooood morning everyone! Hope you're having a wonderful day, and maybe I can help make it better with another two chapters today! Yay! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, and let me know what you thought! I love your guys's reviews!**

Chapter 14 Encounter

Elsa's POV

I blinked my eyes open and stretched my arms above my head as I sat up.

 _Weird dream I had last night. I wonder if it was just that._

 _"_ _Good morning!"_ Isa chirped.

 _Nope._ I thought dryly. _It was real._

I changed into my dress, and met up with Jack on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Morning, Jack," I greeted him.

He smiled. "Good morning, Snowflake." His face deadpanned. "And James."

I sent him a sympathetic look. "I'm in the same boat; Isa's still here."

 _"_ _And not leaving!"_ Isa added.

"Should we go back to the workshop?" Jack suggested.

I nodded and followed jack down the stairs, and out of the building. A dark shadow covered us, causing us to look up. Jack grinned, I didn't. Two great beasts hovered above Jack and me; one black, one blue. The winged creatures soon landed in front of us, and the black one growled.

"Easy, bud," a brown clothed figure patted the creature on its side. "Jack is a friend." The figure removed his mask to reveal the face of a young man with green eyes and auburn hair. The young man looked to me. "Who's your friend?" he addressed Jack.

"This is Elsa," Jack introduced. "Elsa, this is Hiccup."

"Hey!" someone protested. "You forgot me!"

A blond haired young woman with sky blue eyes hopped off the blue dragon. She walked over to stand beside Hiccup, who had dismounted from his dragon and now stood before Jack and me.

"This is Astrid," Jack gestured to the young woman. "Hiccup's wife." Something occurred to him. "Wait, how are you alive? You two lived on Berk 300 years ago!"

"Oh, Tooth didn't tell you?" Astrid seemed surprised.

"If people from history make a big impact on their country, they live on after they die. Meaning they died, and the man in the moon brought us back to life," Hiccup explained. "Kind of like you, Jack. Except you protected your sister."

"Um, me too," I added.

Astrid shook her head. "You're both. You changed the history of Arendelle by becoming the most unique queen, as well as being Anna's guardian."

"What about you two?" I asked. "What did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do anything," Astrid corrected. "But Hiccup changed Berk's citizens' minds about dragons. Stormfly, Toothless, and I just happened to get pulled along. Probably because we helped with the mind-changing."

"Stormfly?" I echoed. "Toothless?"

Astrid pointed to her blue and yellow dragon. "Stormfly." She pointed at Hiccup's black dragon. "Toothless."

As Astrid pointed at him, Toothless gave a dragonish grin, complete with empty gums.

I started. "You chose an appropriate name! He really is tooth less." At least, he was a second. I started a second time when teeth appeared in the dragon's mouth. "How–" I tried.

Jack was loving my surprise. Biting his fist to supress his laughter. Toothless was also loving the attention. He raised his head and shot a sonic blast into the sky.

"Night Fury," I breathed in wonder.

Hiccup glared at Toothless. "Show off," he muttered. "Wait, you know what kind of dragon he is?"

I nodded. "I have a book on dragons in my room."

Hiccup's eyes lit up with amusement. "Who was the author?"

 _What's so funny about me reading a book on dragons?_

"I don't remember the last name, but I believe the author's first name was… Fishlegs?" Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack erupted with laughter. My face flushed. "What did I say?" I demanded.

Hiccup wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, nothing! The author was just a childhood friend of mine and Astrid."

"I knew his knowledge would come in handy," Jack commented.

"If you know so much about dragons, what's mine?" Astrid challenged me.

I studied the dragon from my position. "Deadly Nadder?" I guessed.

Astrid smiled. "Right on the first try."

Jack looked at the sky. "We should get to the workshop," he said. "North has to be wondering where we are."

"Could we come with you?" Hiccup inquired. "It would be nice to see everyone again."

"Of course!" I agreed. "I'm sure my sister would love to meet you."

"You have a sister?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, and if you think Jack is interesting when he's excited, wait till you meet Anna."

Astrid and Hiccup smirked as they mounted their dragons. We flew back to the workshop and were met by a very angry looking North.

"Uh, hi, North," Jack greeted him with a nervous smile. "How are you? We met up with Hiccup and Astrid."

"I'll say a proper hello later," North returned. "Right now, I need to talk to you and Elsa."

"Yes?" I braced myself for North's lecture.

"Where. Were. You?" North asked slowly. "I can't have my guardians running around and not coming back till the next morning. So, would you like to explain why you FLEW OUT OF HERE AND DIDN'T GET BACK TILL NOW?!"

I cringed, but felt anger start to boil under my skin. I wasn't a Guardian. North had no right to boss me around.

"You're grounded," North continued. "Until further notice."

My anger exploded. " _Grounded_?!" I repeated. "First off, I'm not a Guardian, and you have no right to control my life! If that means I go somewhere and don't return for a month, you shouldn't question my intentions. You don't ever control my life, North, and there's no way I'm getting locked behind a door for the third time." I was so angry, I didn't notice the temperature dropping. "I'm never letting anyone control my life again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find my sister."

I found Anna standing in the doorway just beyond the main room. "That was awesome!" she squealed. "You totally told North off!"

I grinned. "You heard that?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I bet Kristoff could hear you if he were gathering ice on the North Mountain. I wanted to show you someone." She looked behind her.

I looked beyond Anna and grinned again. "Punzie!" I cried as I threw my arms around my cousin. I pulled away and held her out in front of me, looking her over. "Your hair grew!" I realized.

Rapunzel grinned. "Finally! It was getting annoying being so short."

"Uh, Elsa?" Jack asked from behind me. "Someone would like to talk to you."

I turned and my face brightened again. "Olaf!"

"Elsa!" The snowman raced over to me and threw his twiggy arms around me. "Today was so cool!" Olaf exclaimed as we broke apart. "I saw two lizards with wings, a guy with a flaming sword, and you yelled at North! So exciting!"

I chuckled. You gotta love Olaf.


	15. Chapter 15 Past and Present

Chapter 15 Past and Present

Jack's POV

Anna could hardly keep back her laughter. "You want my permission to pursue my sister? Man, you've got it bad!"

I put my hand on the back of my neck. "I guess. So, do I, or don't I?"

"Oh, you have my permission! I'm just not sure you have Elsa's."

Anna had a point, but I refused to be discouraged. "Great! Now I just have to wait for tonight," I thought aloud.

Interest sparked in Anna's eyes. "What's happening tonight?"

I hesitated. "Promise you won't tell Elsa?" Anna nodded eagerly and I told her my plan.

As I finished, Anna looked thoughtful. "You really love her, don't you? I mean, North will be pretty mad if he finds out you were somewhere without his permission."

"I know. But it's worth it for her. I just hope she likes it."

"Oh, she will! No need to worry," Anna assured me. "And you wanna know why? 'Cause she likes you!"

That took me by surprise. "She does? She told you that?"

"More or less," she replied.

That would explain the song she sang to herself. The song did kind of fit her.

Anna snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello! Earth to Jack! Pay attention to the sister standing in front of you."

I blinked and shook my head. "Sorry," I murmured.

Anna smirked. "So you _were_ thinking of her."

"Hardly a minute goes by without me thinking of her," I confessed.

"Not hard to see why," Anna said.

"Not hard to see why what?" Elsa asked, walking into Anna's room.

I froze. Now what?

"Not hard to see why you two would make a good couple!" Anna answered quickly.

I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you, Anna.

Elsa's face went red and she studied the ground. "Oh."

I cast a side-long glance at Elsa. Did her expression mean she was embarrassed because she felt the same? Or because she was embarrassed her sister thought that way?

Elsa was looking at me with a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong, Jack? Why are you staring at me like that?"

I blinked and realized I was gazing at Elsa as if I were studying her. My face went warm and I turned my head away. "Sorry," I mumbled. I began to float toward the door. "I'll just go." I sped out the door and down the hall.

 _Nice going, Jack._

Elsa's POV

I looked after Jack, feeling sad. Why did he leave so abruptly? Was it something I said? I sighed and turned back to Anna, who had an I-told-you-so expression on her face.

"What?" I demanded.

She giggled. "You've got it bad!"

"Got what?"

"Something for that frosty friend of yours."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Th-that's crazy! I _don't_ have feelings for him!"

Anna continued to grin. "And yet you're stuttering. When have you _ever_ stuttered?"

She had a point. Maybe I do like Jack. _No, Elsa_. I scolded myself. _Conceal, don't –_ I stopped and turned a panic-filled face to my sister.

Her grin disappeared instantly. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I almost concealed myself. Again." I sighed for a second time. "Okay. Maybe I do like Jack." I sat down on Anna's bed.

To my surprise, Anna didn't squeal like a teenager, or run out the door to tell Jack. Instead, she sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Elsa?" I turned my head to face her. "Remember to let it go."

I managed a small smile. "Where did you hear that?"

Anna returned the smile. "You forget that you made Olaf as you sung that song."

I shook my head. "I should have known."

The door suddenly burst open. "There you are! I've been lookin' all over for you, lassies!" cried a young woman with wild red hair. She wore a navy-blue dress with a quiver of arrows at her hip, and a bow slung over her chest. She had her hands on her hips and her pale blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Anna leaped up immediately and went over to hug the newcomer. "Merida!"

Merida grinned as she returned Anna's embrace. I got up slower than Anna had, and walked across to greet my friend.

"Merida." I nodded to her.

Merida shook her head at me. "Even though you were queen 300 years ago, you still maintain your polite regality."

I laughed. "You're as observant as always. When did you get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Ran into Frost in the hallway and he directed us here." She gave Anna a sly look. "You can come in now!" Merida called over her shoulder.

A tall, grinning, blond haired young man came into the room. "Hi, Anna."

Anna flung herself at the young man. "Kristoff! How are you here?"

Kristoff swung her around and kissed her. "Some guy named Jack persuaded Tooth to get me from Elsa's memories."

I couldn't believe it. Jack had asked Tooth to get Kristoff? Why did he do that?

Merida looked sick as she watched Kristoff and Anna reunite. "Can you do that later?"

Anna just threw her head back and laughed in pure joy.

I smiled. "Come on, Merida. Let's go." We walked swiftly out of Anna's room, and I shut the door. I turned to Merida. "Do you have a room yet?" I asked.

"I don't," she replied.

"Then let's get you one."

We quickly found a room that suited Merida and was obviously made for her. It had a normal bed, dresser, and a bookshelf, but apart from that, the walls were covered with shelves filled with weapons. Merida crossed her arms approvingly at the sight.

I had an idea. "Would you mind if I did something to the front of your door?" I inquired.

"No," she responded. "What are you goin' to do?"

"I'll show you."

We stepped outside the room and I faced the front of the door. I lightly brushed my fingertips along the wood at eye level, and something began to carve itself into the door. When it finished, Merida gasped. There was her name, carved into the wood with a bow on the left side, and an arrow weaving through her name.

She ran her hand along her red painted name, then turned and hugged me. "Thanks, Elsa! It's so awesome!"

I smiled as I returned the embrace. "You're welcome." I broke away first. "Now, we should get some rest. The sun's going down."

Merida nodded. "Good night, Elsa."

I walked to my room and changed into a nightgown, slipping into bed. I was almost asleep when a hand covered my mouth and caused me to jerk into wakefulness.

"Sshh!" hissed a male voice. "Don't make a sound!"

 **Dun dun duunnnnn! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I kind of like knowing that you guys are desperate for another chapter because of them. I know, I'm super mean. Let me know what you thought! And have a super fantabulous day!**


	16. Chapter 16 New Findings

**Good morning, everyone. I apologize for that cliffhanger, but I guess I kind of like knowing that you guys are desperate for the next chapter. Yes, I know, I'm mean. Okay! So, I think this chapter is a little shorter than normal, and the next one might too, but it's worth it. Trust me.**

Chapter 16 New Findings

Elsa's POV

Relief filled my body and I yanked the hand off my mouth. "Jack!" I breathed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't want you to scream and alert North. We are still grounded."

I waved a hand like it didn't matter. "Oh, he can go eat coal flavoured cookies! Who cares about him?"

Jack grinned. "I thought you might say that." He held out a blindfold. "I have a surprise for you. Are you ready?"

I shook my head. "At least let me get dressed."

I padded in my bare feet to the closet and locked myself in. I changed my pyjamas to a purple gown with tiny, glittering snowflakes on it; I also made matching heels. I exited to see Jack balancing on the top of his staff.

"Ready now?" he asked, holding up the blindfold. I nodded and let him tie the cloth over my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist, causing butterflies to go off in my stomach. "Ready?" his whisper tickled my ear.

"Yes," I murmured.

Jack gently lifted us off the ground and out my window. We flew for a while before landing again. "You can take your blindfold off now," Jack informed me.

I did and immediately recognized the ballroom/ice house we had made, only now it had actual walls and front doors. "What are we doing here?" I inquired.

Jack smiled. "You'll see."

He led me through the doors and I noticed the change at once. The record player was still there, but now there was a small sofa and a coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table were two steaming cups of hot chocolate, along with an entire chocolate cake.

Jack grinned at my delighted expression. "Anna said chocolate was your favourite."

I grinned back. "It's her favourite too."

"Shall we sit?" Jack gestured to the sofa.

"Sure." I sat down next to him.

"I don't know about you," Jack began. "But sometimes I get bored with being cold all the time. Sometimes I want to be warm."

"I get the same." I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Mmm… Delicious. Jack, Merida brought Kristoff to see Anna today, and when asked how he was there, Kristoff said you asked Tooth to get him. Why did you do that?"

"I've noticed that usually when your sister's happy, you're happy. I love it when you're happy."

I put down my mug. "She's not the only person who makes me happy." I smiled at him.

 _Woah, Elsa. Where did that come from?_ I asked myself.

Jack smiled back. We talked, and ate, and drank late into the night, but I soon began to yawn as the time reached about two. Jack picked me up and carried me back to my room in the workshop. He laid me gently in my bed, changing my dress to a nightgown and pulling the covers over my shoulders.

I looked to him. "That was fun. Thank you, Jack."

Jack leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, Snowflake."

After he left the room, I lay there thinking for several minutes. Jack had kissed me. maybe not on the lips, but still. Did he care about me?

 _I care about you, Jack Frost_. I thought before I fell asleep.

Jack's POV

I smiled as I lay in my bed. Elsa had enjoyed herself, and had even thanked me for it. I was so relieved she had had a good time.

 _I care about you, Elsa._

Third Person

She walked around for a while before she finally bumped into him. Literally. "Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I should."

A bigger man came in between them. "Save the fighting for when it truly matters."

The smaller man rolled his eyes again. "Since when have you been 'Mister Patient'?"

The bigger man growled.

"Boys," the woman cooed. "What did we just talk about?"

The bigger man growled again. "Fine! But tell this shrimp to lay off me."

The smaller man looked thoroughly offended. "Did you just call me a shrimp?!"

"And what if I did?" the bigger man asked. "Are you gonna fight me?"

The smaller man was enraged, but the woman stopped them. "Boys! At least _try_ to act grown up!" The two men backed up reluctantly. "Good," the woman approved. She turned at the sound of a door opening and smirked. "Looks like he's ready for us."


	17. Chapter 17 Not Again

**Okay, I'll admit that this chapter is completely unnecessary, but I wanted it in here, so i hope you guys get a laugh out of it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17 Not Again

Elsa's POV

I awoke shivering, and tugging at my blankets with one hand, desperately trying to warm up. Warm up? But I never felt the cold like others did! The only time I did was when – oh no. Not again!

What was I supposed to do now? Just sit in my room until it went away? No, Anna said I had to bring my fever down whenever I got sick. Now, how to do that without anyone seeing me would be a problem. I couldn't let anyone know that I was sick again, especially Jack. What if I sneezed? That would be interesting.

Thinking fast, I stepped out of bed and made myself some warmer clothes consisting of sweat pants, a thick sweater and fuzzy socks. I quietly crept down the hall to where I knew the kitchen was, and began searching for the necessary ingredients. Being alive for more than three centuries allowed you to pick up some things from people, including chefs. Pepper was one of the ingredients, however, and I accidentally inhaled some. Horror filled me as the sneeze could not be stopped.

"Ah-ah-ah-choo!"

Three snowgies popped into existence, and dashed out of the kitchen, squeaking the whole way. There would be no hiding from the Guardians now, for once Jack saw the snowgies, he would know they were made by me, and would come looking for me.

Jack's POV

I got up the next morning to something squeaking and banging on my door. Confused, I quickly got dressed and opened it. At first, I couldn't see anything, then I looked down. It was a tiny snowman, with a big grin on its face.

My face brightened in delight as I bent down to its level. "Hey, there, little buddy. Where did you come from? Did Elsa make you?"

Looking down the hall, I saw more coming toward me. Chuckling, I went against the small stream of squeaking snowmen to where they seemed to be coming from. A small, dainty sneeze came from the kitchen, and I opened the door to see Elsa. She was standing by the stove, stirring a pot. She was dressed in heavy clothing, her face bright red. She turned her head and sneezed again, more of the tiny snowmen popping to life. She raised her head and saw me, and I knew that if her face wasn't already red, it would have been so.

I tipped my head. "Elsa, are you okay? What are you doing?"

"Making soup?" she replied.

"Are you sick?" Concern filled every part of my being, and I glanced down at the smiling snow creatures. "What are these?"

"They're snowgies," Elsa responded, looking back to the pot. "I make them when I sneeze."

Laughter bubbled inside me, and though I tried my hardest to tone it down, it came out anyway. "Only you would make life when you're sick, Elsa," I chuckled. "Only you."

She simply stirred the pot as her ears went red in embarrassment.

"Hey, let me take care of that," I said as I stepped up to take the spoon. "And you shouldn't be embarrassed, Snowflake. You simply didn't build a good immune system from being cooped in your room for over a decade. You should get some rest," I suggested. "That will make the cold go away in a jiffy."

Elsa chuckled. "And how would you know that?"

"I was human once too, Snowflake," I reminded her. "I know how the body operates. Do you know how you got sick in the first place?"

Elsa stared at the floor. "Last night."

My hand halted from stirring. "So, it's my fault?" I felt terrible. I meant for us to have a little fun, I didn't mean for Elsa to get sick.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's not your fault! Like you said, my body doesn't have a good immune system, and so going from warm to cold, then warm again, and cold again so abruptly made me sick. You had nothing to do with it."

"I had some part," I returned. "And now North is going to know something's up when he sees that you're sick."

"He doesn't have to know," Elsa said. "For all he knows, I'm sulking in my room. And I'm sure the cold will be over soon."

"It won't be if you don't get your rest." I picked Elsa up bridal-style, and carried her to her room, lying her on her bed, and pulling the covers around her. "I'll be back with the soup," I told her before flying out of the room.

"Ah-choo!"

Anna peeked out of her room. "What's going on?" Then she spotted a snowgie. "Ah. I'll get dressed and stay with her."

"No, Anna, wait." She did. "Why don't you let me? It's something I can do for her for once."

Anna's smile was understanding. "I see. Well, take care of her, Jack."

I nodded, and went back to the kitchen. The soup was nearly done, and I looked around for something special to serve my Snowflake. I opened the freezer, my face brightening as I found ice cream. It may not have been chocolate, but it was ice cream all the same. I carried the soup on a platter to Elsa's room, knocking on her door before entering.

Snowgies were _everywhere_ , and Elsa seemed to have found a box of tissues. She grinned sheepishly at me. "Hi, Jack. Sorry about the snowgies."

I shrugged. "You can't help them, and besides, I think they're kinda cute!" Elsa giggled, and I set the tray in front of her. "Your soup, madam."

Elsa's POV

Warmth swelled in my heart. Jack was being so kind and caring. And why? Did I matter to him, as much as he mattered to me?

I finished the soup, and Jack took the platter and disappeared down the hall again, returning with a tub of something and two spoons. "What is that?" Jack grinned and set the tub down in front of me. He opened it and I brightened. "Vanilla ice cream!"

"I have heard that it helps when you're sick," he said. "I have no idea why it would, but," he shrugged, "I guess we'd better see if it does. I hope vanilla is okay. It was the only kind in the freezer."

I smiled. "Actually, vanilla is my favourite."

Jack held up the two spoons. "Do you mind if I have some?"

"Not at all!"

We remained like that, eating ice cream and talking and dodging the ice-cream-wanting snowgies, for a long time. But when I began to yawn, Jack immediately went silent, and helped me get cozy again. I watched him pick up our utensils and the ice cream tub before floating to my door.

He smiled, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Snowflake," before quietly closing the door.

The snowgies seemed to understand that I needed my rest, for they quieted down, and some even snuggled up to me. I gave a tired chuckle, then dropped off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Good and Evil

**Good morning everyone! Sorry if it's a bit early for you guys, but I needed to get on here for school anyway, so I was like: why not upload another couple chapters? And so, here I am. I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 18 Good and Evil

Elsa's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself lying down. I got up and my eyes widened, my mouth dropping open. I was standing in the middle of a street several skyscrapers. The city looked like the worst possible earthquake had gone through it.

People were running toward me and past me, screaming. Growing curious, I tried to fly. When that didn't work, I walked against the flood of people and began to hear singing. I walked faster and soon found who was causing the destruction to the city.

It was Isa, her back toward me, who had her arms stretched to the side, her palms facing the buildings. Every time she took a step forward, the buildings on either side of her began to crumble. By the time she reached the other side of each building, it had collapsed in a huge heap of dust.

And, in the midst of all this, Isa continued singing.

" _The secret side of me_

 _I'll always let you see_

 _Won't keep it caged_

 _And I won't control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just won't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls_

 _In the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake_

 _And I won't control it_

 _Hiding under the bed_

 _In my body, in my head_

 _Why would I bother to conceal this power?_

 _Let it go!_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I am a monster_

 _I love what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I am a monster_

 _I, I, I am a monster_

 _I, I, I am a monster_

 _My secret side I keep_

 _Threw away lock and key_

 _Won't keep it caged_

 _And I won't control it_

 _And I will let her out_

 _She'll tear them up_

 _And break them down_

 _Why would I bother to conceal this power?_

 _Let it go!_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I am a monster_

 _I love what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I am a monster_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I am a monster_

 _I love what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I am a monster_

 _I, I, I am a monster_

 _I, I, I am a monster_

 _I, I, I am a monster_

 _I, I, I am a monster_."

I watched in horror as Isa poured purple magic into the air, making the dusty afternoon sky purple. She laughed as a loud thundering sound shook the ground. She looked joyfully at her hands before turning to me for the first time.

"Look what you missed when you didn't join Pitch."

I gritted my teeth and glared at her. "I don't care if Pitch offered me the whole universe, I will never join him. Nor will I destroy an entire city."

"You almost did once," Isa pointed out.

"But I didn't destroy it!" I spat back.

"At least people believe in me." Isa looked around at the people who were still screaming and running from her.

"Jamie believes in me," I replied.

"Only because Jack introduced him to you! Can you do nothing on your own? Even now, you aren't waking up on your own!"

 _I'm waking up?_

I looked around and noticed that everything was fading, and someone was calling my name. "Elsa. Elsa." It started out very faint, but grew louder with every second. "Elsa. Elsa. Elsa!"

My eyes flew open. Jack was hovering over me, his hands shaking my shoulders. "Okay, Jack. I'm up, I'm up. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I came in here to check on you and found this." He gestured to several ice spikes surrounding my bed. "Were you having a nightmare?"

I nodded. "I guess I was." I smiled. Jack must really care about me if he only wanted to check up on me. To my surprise, the ice began to melt and had completely evaporated in only a few seconds.

Jack looked impressed as he looked at the floor. "Did you do that?"

I nodded for a second time. "Whenever I do anything like that, I just think about people I love," I answered without thinking.

Jack's head snapped back to me.

 _Oh, great, Elsa. Now you've done it._

"Who were you thinking about?" Jack wanted to know.

I hesitated. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell the truth either. "N-no one!" I replied quickly, scooting out of bed.

"It was me, wasn't it? You were thinking of me, weren't you?" he inquired.

"Yes," I murmured. "Is that bad?"

Jack smiled and he seemed to sigh in relief. "No. It's perfect. I feel the same." He floated closer to me.

"You do?"

"Yep." He floated even closer and kissed me, on the lips this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Jack and I were in a flashback.

Third Person

Elsa sighed as she looked up at the star-speckled night sky. She was exhausted. Sure, being queen was alright for a while, but after two years, she needed a break.

"Why couldn't I just take the day off or something?" she muttered.

"Well, you could," a voice responded. "But who would be queen in your absence?"

"Anna, of course! Wait, who said that?" Elsa looked around for the source of the voice.

"I'm down here," the voice directed.

She peered over the railing of the balcony, and spotted a young man clinging to the stone. He had brown hair and eyes, thin brown pants that didn't quite reach his ankles, a white shirt, and a brown cloak.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out," he responded with a grin.

"How long have you been doing so?"

"Long enough for my arms to start hurting," he replied with a grimace.

"Want help?" Elsa offered.

"Please."

She touched the railing and a rope ladder snaked its way to the newcomer. Slight surprise flashed on his face before he grabbed the ladder.

"So it's true," he said as he swung himself over the railing.

"What's true?"

"That you have ice powers. I came here to see if the rumours were true," he explained. "I didn't think your castle guards would let me see you, so I climbed the wall. Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself." He gave a low bow. "Jackson Overland, at your service. Please call me Jack."

Elsa smiled. "Call me Elsa. And the bow wasn't really necessary. How do you live in the kingdom of Arendelle and not know for a fact that I have ice powers?"

Jack shrugged. "You never know which rumours are true, and which aren't."

"Good point."

A smile slowly spread across Jack's face.

"What?" Elsa questioned.

"I do know of a rumour that is true."

"Oh?" She raised one eyebrow.

"You are very beautiful."

Elsa's face grew hot and she ducked her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked over the side of the balcony. "I guess I should be going. See you tomorrow?"

Elsa smirked. "Perhaps. If I'm not too busy."

Jack gave another low bow. "Until then, my queen."

The scene changed. Now, Jack was trying to get Elsa to play with him.

"Come on, Snowflake," he said. "You work too hard. Let's have some fun instead!"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I need to get this done."

Jack peered over her shoulder; it looked like she was reading a letter of complaint.

"No, you don't," he corrected, snatching the paper away. Elsa jumped up and tried to grab the paper, but Jack was too quick for her.

"Jackson! Give it back!" she cried. "I'm a queen! I don't have time for foolishness!"

Jack suddenly reached out and pulled her close, kissing her. "Was that foolish?" he asked.

Elsa looked surprised, then smiled. "No," she murmured.

Jack's eyes turned reluctant. "I should be going. But I'll come again."

"Soon?" Elsa inquired.

Jack smiled. "Of course."

The scene changed again, to Elsa pacing her room, muttering to herself.

"Where _is_ he? He's been gone for _months_!" She suddenly made up her mind and raced to the nearest castle guard.

He bowed low as she neared. "Your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to go to the Overland household and ask them about Jackson. Go now!" she ordered. The guard bowed again, and strode to the stables.

The memories changed again, and it was nighttime.

Elsa rushed up to the guard she had sent. "What news?" she demanded.

"None good, I'm afraid. Jackson was playing with his sister on thin ice and fell through. He didn't show again."

Elsa put a hand to her mouth. "He's dead?"

The guard nodded. "I'm sorry."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Thank you. You may leave." The guard bowed and left. Elsa walked to her bedroom, where she finally broke down. "No, no, no!" she sobbed. "You can't be gone, you can't! You promised to return and I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever, Jackson Overland."

Elsa's POV

I looked to Jack as the flashback faded. "I always knew you'd come back for me," I murmured.

Jack smiled. "I never left you, Snowflake, and I never will."

"I love you, Jack Frost," I confessed.

"I love you too, Snow Queen," he replied.

 **The song was a changed version of 'Monster' by Skillet. I changed the lyrics because... well... it's Isa. Anyway, let me know what you thought! Jelsa is FINALLY Jelsa! How amazing is that?**

 **I also have good news! I found out that Frozen 2 should be coming out at the end of November of 2019! Still a long way off, but at least it's coming! Everyone hope and pray that Jack is in it!**

 **Okay, I'm gone.**

 **BYYYEE,**

 **Tigerflight**


	19. Chapter 19 New Things

Chapter 19 New Things

Unknown POV

I walked down the hall and into the room, ignoring the protestors. I waved my hand and a wall blocked them from getting to me; an _ice_ wall.

"North, must you always have your yetis guard the front door? Makes it hard for one to get through."

North looked surprised to see me there. "Selena! I haven't seen you in years! What are you doing here?"

"Dad said you needed assistance. Where's the stubborn Snow Queen?"

North pointed down a corridor. "Try her room."

I smiled and dipped my head. "See you later."

I went down the corridor until I reached its end and turned to my left to see a flowered white door. On it were the words: Elsa, the Snow Queen'.

I smirked and knocked on the door. There was a scuffle and the sound of heels on wood, and the door opened.

The blond young woman seemed surprised to see me there. "May I help you?" she asked.

"The better question is, may I help you? May I speak with you, Elsa? Without Jack?" I added.

Jack flew to the doorway. "How do you know my name?"

I let out a small laugh. "You can't be a Guardian and not know who Jack Frost is."

"You're a Guardian?" Jack inquired. "Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"I never let you see me," I replied simply. "There are plenty of Guardians you've never seen, and perhaps never will."

"But who are you?" Elsa demanded.

I dropped into a low curtsy. "I am Selena, Guardian of Imagination, and daughter of the moon."

"You're Mani's daughter?" Jack's eyes widened. "Well, now the long white hair and sea-blue eyes make sense."

"So does the white ball-gown," Elsa said. "What does it mean to be the guardian of imagination?"

"I imagine something, and it happens," I answered. "For example, if I imagined a certain thief turned prince here, he would appear. Like so."

No sooner had I spoken the words, did Eugene appear by my side. He glanced around in shock, then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa. How ya doin'? Can I ask how in all Corona that I got here?"

"Calm down, Eugene," Elsa suggested. "It's okay, Punzie can explain. Go down the hall till you see her name on a door."

"Thanks, Els. Bye, people I do not know!" And with that, he was walking down the hall.

I sighed and shook my head. "So, may I come in now?"

"Alright," Elsa allowed.

"I'll go talk to North," Jack said before flying away.

Elsa held the door open and I stepped in. I looked around at the many bookshelves.

"You sure like books," I commented.

"I like the knowledge that's in the books," she responded.

"You're not the only one." I ran my fingers over the many spines. "I couldn't tell you how many times I stood behind a child writing a story, or a report, or an essay. Their many ideas and thoughts scattering everywhere, like seeds in a wind. A child's imagination can go anywhere, while most adults stick to the facts."

Elsa broke the small silence. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I faced her, completely serious. "The nightmare you had last night."

Her already pale skin went paler. "You know about that?"

"How could I not? Every time someone has a dream or nightmare, something notifies me. yours really interested me last night."

Elsa sat down on her bed. "What do you make of it?"

"I think you should tell Sandy. He's the only one who can win against Pitch's Nightmares."

"Isa said she enjoyed being a monster. I'm her other self, does that mean I'm a monster?" Elsa fretted.

"Elsa, can I tell you something I've been wanting to tell you for three hundred years?" I questioned.

"Yes." She seemed afraid at what I was going to say.

"There are no such things as monsters."

"But what about –"

"They simply travelled down the wrong path. The Duke is wrong, those people are wrong. Monster's don't exist."

"Wait, how do you know about my past?" Elsa asked.

I smiled. "I know all about you, Elsa. I was there when you were born, when you were shut out, and when you let it go. I was there when you fell through the ice and saved Anna, becoming a Guardian. I was the one who suggested to my father that you should be a Guardian."

Elsa was quiet. I knew I had given her a lot to think about, so I just remained silent.

"I really am a Guardian," she murmured. She looked to me. "If I'm so important, why couldn't anyone see me for three hundred years?"

"It's not about who you are, but what you do," I responded. "You're not the only one not to be believed in. No one's ever believed in me. I don't exist for them. But that doesn't stop me from helping the children play games or write stories. I don't care about not being seen by the children, I care about being their Guardian. What about you?"

Elsa rose from her bed, her face full of confidence. "I want to protect the children, show them how to love. I will become a Guardian."

I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You always have been."

She smiled at me. "Selena, may I ask you a few questions?"

I smiled back. "Ask away."

"You said you were the Guardian of Imagination, right? Can't you just imagine Pitch defeated?"

I shook my head. "I could, but it doesn't work like that. It would be too easy, and we won't grow in life if things happen the way we want to."

"Okay, but why doesn't your dad just remove Pitch from the face of the Earth?"

I gave a short laugh. "For one, Pitch is my dad's brother, and he would never do that. Second, even if he wanted to, he couldn't."

"Why not?" Elsa inquired.

"The world cannot exist without fear. Fear shapes us into who we are and what we do, just as love does. Those are the core emotions, what the world is built on. If we didn't have fear, we would be a bunch of shapeless nobody's who have no personality. Besides, my dad can't defeat Pitch completely anyway, at least not now."

"What's so important about now?" Elsa wondered.

"He linked himself to you, and is fuelled by your fear. Whenever you feel afraid, he gets stronger," I explained.

Elsa set her jaw. "Then we're wasting time talking, let's get North to make me a guardian."

I smiled and nodded.

We walked through Elsa's open door and down the hallway where three open-mouthed Guardians and one grinning one waited; Jack was completely neutral.

North, who had his arms crossed, turned to look at Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, who all still had their mouths open. "Told ya."

Tooth was the first to speak. "Selena! I haven't seen you in at least a century! Where have you been? Why are you here?"

"Dad sent me to talk to Elsa, and to tell all of you how to defeat Pitch," I replied.

"Just like that?" Bunny didn't look like he believed me as usual. "One small thing and, poof, he's gone?"

"Just like that," I confirmed. "But he won't be _gone_ gone, but he'll be weak enough that we won't have to worry about him for a while."

"And what is this defeat-Pitch thing?" Tooth asked.

"She's a certain soon-to-be Guardian with ice powers." Cue the jaw drop. "Would you like to explain, or shall I?" I directed the question at Elsa.

"I can do it," she answered. She took a deep breath and began. "When North sent us home to have fun, Jack and I went to London, England. We met a boy who was Pitch in disguise. He introduced himself as Charles and shook our hands. When he shook mine, I felt dizzy, and he smirked when I said so, quickly changing his expression to concerned. He led us to a house which turned out to be his lair. I was scared and he thanked me for the strength; I was fuelling him with my fear. He gave me my memories and sent Jack and I to my room where we watched them."

Jack floated over to Elsa, standing beside her, and whispering into her ear. "It's okay, Snowflake. I'll take the rest."

It was then that I noticed that Elsa was shaking.

"Pitch made dark sides of us named James and Isa, who are able to talk to us through their thoughts and know out thoughts and feelings. Last night, Elsa had a dream in which Isa embraced her dark power and taunted Elsa that she couldn't do anything by herself."

"But thinking back, I realize I don't," Elsa murmured. "I wouldn't have been able to control my power without Anna's help and love. I could never have believed in myself again if Jack hadn't helped Jamie believe in me. I never would have believed myself to be a Guardian had Mani not sent Selena to talk to me. I need people around to help me, for it changes me and helps me grow."

"Well said, Elsa," I said. "Now, North? You have an important job to do."

North grinned. "I thought so." He grabbed his book and spoke the words of the ceremony, later proclaiming that Elsa was a Guardian. Everyone cheered and Elsa laughed as Jack spun her around.

"Okay, now in all seriousness, we need to talk." My face was grave and Jack immediately sat Elsa down.

"What's so important, Selena?" Tooth inquired.

"Since Pitch touched Elsa and uses her fear for strength, she is the only one who can defeat him," I told them.

"Elsa's not getting that close to him," Jack objected fiercely. "I don't even think I'm going to let her battle him at all. I just found her again, I can't lose her a second time."

Selena was the only guardian besides me who understood what Jack meant, but I knew Jack wasn't about to explain himself.

"Jack, I'm immortal, I can't die," I responded. "And if Selena's right, then I _have_ to battle him, or who knows what will happen?"

"Elsa, can I talk to you in your room?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but I have to talk to Sandy first."

"Alright," Jack replied. "I'll meet you there when you're done."

I looked around at the other Guardians. "I'd like to talk to him privately if you don't mind."

They nodded in understanding and went off to do whatever they had to do.

Sandy looked at me with an expectant expression.

"I've been having nightmares nearly every night," I explained to him. "Selena suggested I talk to you about them, and I wondered if you could stop them."

Sandy gave me a confident smile, and gestured for me to bend my head down. I did, and he placed a hand on my head. I suddenly felt calm, and relieved that I had finally told him. He nodded to me, indicating that everything was now fine. I smiled at him and walked to my room where I found Jack waiting for me. I closed the door, locked it, and faced him.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Elsa, you can't fight him," Jack insisted.

"I have to, Jack."

"But he could kill you!"

"I can't die, Jack."

"You don't know that! And even if you can't die, he could still take you away from me!"

"I won't let that happen, I'm not powerless, Jack."

"But neither is Pitch! He could do anything!"

"Jackson, I was almost assassinated twice when I was mortal! The first against two guards with crossbows, the second by Anna's insane ex-fiancé! I am perfectly capable of defending myself against an immortal being with no fashion sense! Okay?"

The temperature had dropped and a small snowstorm was already starting to spin around her.

Amusement crawled over Jack's face. "An immortal being with no fashion sense?" he echoed, laughing. "Nice description."

I laughed as well, the temperature returning to normal, and the snowstorm vanishing. "Thanks."

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Jack apologized. "I know you can take care of yourself, I just don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me."

"Can you promise that?"

I smiled. "I promise. Do you?"

Jack smiled back. _"In the light that falls at moonrise_

 _In the rhythm of the rain_

 _In the miracle of ordinary days_

 _In the hush of night, I will be in the whispers of lovers everywhere_

 _You will find me there_

 _In the rustle of a curtain_

 _In the bustle of the world_

 _In a thousand little unexpected ways_

 _When you lift your gaze, I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

 _Out there_

 _Shining everywhere_

 _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall_

 _So close your eyes_

 _Remember my embrace_

 _I will be there_

 _Like mercy, I will find you through it all_

 _This do I swear_

 _I will be there."_

Elsa shook her head slowly at me, knowing what came next. **"In a language never spoken**

 **Leave the promises we made**

 **In the endless love that owns me heart and soul**

 **In the certainty, I will always be true and as near as my next prayer**

 **You will find me there**

 **In the echo of the ocean**

 **In the haunting of the wind**

 **In mysterious, extraordinary ways**

 **Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star**

 **Out there, shining everywhere**

 **I will be there**

 **Beside you**

 **Through the lonely nights that fall**

 **So close your eyes**

 **Remember my embrace**

 **I will be there**

 **Like freedom, I will find you through it all**

 **This do I swear**

 **I will be there**

 **In the harboured water."**

 _"_ _In the stone and mortar."_

 ** _"_** ** _In the star that we both share."_**

 _"_ _In the sound of laughter."_

 **"** **Now and ever after."**

 ** _"_** ** _Look for me_**

 ** _I will be there_**

 ** _I will be there_**

 ** _Beside you_**

 ** _Through the lonely nights that fall_**

 ** _So close your eyes."_**

 _"_ _Remember my embrace."_

 **"** **Remember my embrace."**

 _"_ _I will be there."_

 **"** **Yes, I'll be there."**

 ** _"_** ** _Like justice, I will find you through it all."_**

 _"_ _This do I swear."_

 **"** **This do I swear."**

 _"_ _I will be there."_

 **"** **This do I swear."**

 **I will be there."**

 ** _"_** ** _This do I swear_**

 ** _I will be there."_**

Third Person

Pitch paced in the meeting room, seeming to be waiting for someone.

"I still do not understand why we are here." It was Isa who spoke, confusion on her face.

"We are here to talk about our strategy," a woman snapped at her. "But _someone_ is making us wait. Who is it that we're waiting for, supposed King of Nightmares?"

"You will know when she gets here," Pitch retorted.

"Who are you to tell us what to do, anyway?" a large, burley man questioned.

"For once I agree to him," agreed a smaller man.

"I'm the one who brought you back, worthless man." Pitch was very annoyed in his 'allies'. "Now be quiet until she arrives!"

They did not have to wait long. The doors to the meeting room burst open, and the candles on the table went out. A cold, pale blue light filled the room, illuminating the newcomer. She was completely white; white hair, white skin, white dress. Her eyes, which were a pale blue, were the only contrast and she was extraordinarily beautiful. She took everybody in before settling her eyes straight ahead to the other person who was standing.

She smiled. "Hello, Pitch."

"Illana," Pitch breathed before smiling back. "Your entrance was impeccable."

Illana shrugged and sauntered over to stand before him. "I try. I hope I'm not late."

Pitch raised her hand to his lips. "You are never late. Not on my watch."

"I should hope not." Illana looked around the table again. "Ah, good. They're here."

"I'd never leave them out of this. They're everything we could have hoped for. Isa, James, come here," Pitch ordered.

They stood up and went over immediately.

"Yes, Father?" Isa asked. "What is it?"

"This is Illana," Pitch replied. "Your mother."

Isa and James exchanged a glance.

Isa dropped into a low curtsy. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

James gave a bow. "As am I."

Illana gave them a nod with a small smile. "Have we come to a decision of what we're going to do?"

The woman slammed a hand impatiently against the table. "No, because we were waiting for you! Now, can we _finally_ figure out what we're doing?"

"Don't speak that way to her," Pitch snarled.

"She's not the only one who's wondering," the young man piped up. "I'm only here to get what I want. And I want a kingdom!"

"And I want that boy," spoke the burly man. "He's already taken too much from me."

"Well, at least I fought," muttered the smaller man.

"What was that?" the bigger man growled.

"I said at least I fought. You had to depend on others."

"At least I wasn't there only for my looks. If you didn't have those, you never would have gotten so far."

"Boys! We are not going through this again! Save the fighting until the real battle!" the woman repeated.

Both men growled, but didn't say anything otherwise. Isa and James had returned to their seats, and Illana sat next to Pitch.

"Where were we?" Illana inquired.

 **Okay, so the song was: 'I Will Be There' by... someone. I actually got the song off of a Greystripe and Silverstream video, and for those who don't know who those cats are, then you should go and read the series Warriors by Erin Hunter right now! It's an actual book series, and it is one of my favorites! Anyway, I should have my breakfast, so BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20 Loved Ones

**Hi, everybody! Welcome back!**

 **I agree with you,** **HinaSasuChoAsu,** **Silverstream is WAAAAY better than Millie. Millie is the worst mother on the planet!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you thought!**

 **~Tigerflight**

Chapter 20 Loved Ones

Elsa's POV

Several weeks had passed since I had been made a Guardian. Selena knew that Pitch would be making Nightmares for the inevitable battle, so she asked her father to send help, and he did; several dozen Star Warriors per week. I hoped it would be enough.

I was standing with Selena, watching the Star Warriors appear, when one came up to us. He was dressed in silver armor, and held a silver spear in his left hand with a sword at his side. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes held respect.

"Your Highness." He bowed to Selena.

"Yes, Jacin?" Selena prompted.

"His Majesty, your father, asked me to inform you that he believes this to be a sufficient amount of Star Warriors," Jacin reported.

"Thank you, Jacin. You may return to your troops," Selena told him.

Jacin bowed low before turning and walking toward his army.

Selena turned to me. "We should go train for the battle ourselves."

I nodded. "You're right, let's go."

We walked to the training room, finding Merida shooting at the many targets and hitting the bullseye every time. Rapunzel was using her hair as a lasso and a whip, as well as a rope to swing and dodge from moving mannequins North had placed in the training room to act as the enemy. Eugene had a cast iron frying pan in one hand, and a sword in the other and he was fighting two other mannequins at once. Kristoff and Anna made quite a team. They were back to back, and in Anna's hands was a sword, while Kristoff had his trusty pickaxe. Hiccup was swinging his flaming sword, while Astrid brandished her double-headed axe.

Jack was standing there, looking impressed. He turned and smiled at me. "Hey, Snowflake," he greeted me. "Come to train?"

I smiled back and nodded.

Jack's POV

Suddenly, I heard a voice I hadn't heard for three hundred years. "Jack!"

And there she was. Still in her brown dress with her brown hair flowing out behind her and her brown eyes shining. She raced toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist, causing me to bend down to hug her small, ten-year-old body.

"Emily," I murmured.

"Papa," Elsa breathed.

I looked up. About ten feet from Elsa stood a tall, broad-shouldered man. He had golden hair and beard, and kind, green eyes. He wore royal blue garments and black dress shoes.

Elsa practically ran into him and embraced him will all she had. "I never got to say goodbye." Tears snaked their way down her face.

Her father held the same expression. "I'm so proud of you, Elsa. You gained control of your power and became a guardian. I doubt any father was ever as proud of his daughter than I am of you."

"Where is he?" boomed a voice that could challenge North's.

"Dad!" Hiccup ran into his father's welcoming arms.

Everywhere I looked there was happiness; it seemed everyone got someone to hug or chat with.

I felt a tug and looked to my sister.

"Jack, can we ice-skate for real this time?" she inquired.

I grinned. "Sure. The last one was kind of short, wasn't it?"

Elsa brightened, having overheard what me and Emily had said. "What if I made it? Then you could see what I can do, Papa."

Elsa's father smiled. "Of course you can. I'd like to see what you're capable of."

Elsa grinned and led the way outside. I hoisted Emily onto my shoulders before following the father and daughter. Emily shrieked in surprise when I decided to fly after the pair.

"Elsa? Where are you going?" Anna inquired. "Hi, Jack and company. Where are –" She stopped, her jaw dropping, her eyes filling with tears. "Papa?"

Her father turned and opened his arms to her. "Anna."

Anna ran into her father's embrace, tears spilling down her cheeks. Emily sniffled and I looked up to see her wiping tears from her eyes. I gave her a smile as my eyes also began to grow watery.

"Okay, stop it," I ordered. "Before we all drown."

Anna, Elsa, and their father laughed.

"And who is this?" their father questioned.

Elsa put her hand in mine. "Papa, this is Jack Frost and – uh…"

"My sister, Emily," I added. "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

He smiled. "You may call me Aagnar, Jack. I'm guessing by the way my daughter is holding your hand that she's special to you."

Elsa blushed while I nodded. "I love Elsa very much."

Elsa squeezed my hand before letting go and stepping away from the others. "Shall I make an ice rink?"

Anna and Emily nodded eagerly as Aagnar raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. I let Emily off my back and perched on my staff, ready to enjoy the look of amazement on my sister's face.

Elsa stomped on the snow, creating an ice rink large enough for a hockey game. She rose ice pillars around it, making them join together like arches. She added thin ice walls and a roof in between the arches. Insert hundreds of snowflake designs, and it was finished.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked her father.

"Impressive," he replied." _Very_ impressive."

Something in his tone had changed. He sounded more like a scheming mad scientist than a proud father.

Elsa noticed it too. "Papa?"

Aagnar began to laugh; a deep, evil laugh, sounding more and more like Pitch all the time. Emily soon followed, giggling like I had fallen for a prank she had pulled. Laughter began rising from the workshop too. All our allies began running out of the workshop to stand by me, Elsa, and Anna. We all looked confused, yet terrified at the same time.

Aagnar and Emily began dissolving into black sand, rising up and joining the sand already in the air. The laughter didn't stop, but it changed, sounding more like several adults laughing. The sand finally began to float back to the ground, separating into over a dozen silhouettes. The sand eventually dissipated to reveal eight humans, and over twice as many dragons.

Pitch was in the front, and by his side was a woman who was completely white; white hair, white skin, white dress. She was followed by Isa and James, who looked very pleased with themselves. There were two orange-haired men who appeared to be twins, a vain-looking woman, a sneering man with sideburns, and a bulky man who appeared to be controlling the dragons.

The woman was staring right at Elsa, as if she knew her better than she knew herself.

"Jack," Elsa's voice was shaky, and she turned to me to show that she was as pale as the snow around us. "Is that who I think it is? Is that the real Snow Queen?"

"No," I told her, with confidence in my voice. "That woman is one version of her, but you are the _real_ Snow Queen. _You_ are the one Mani chose to be a Guardian, not her. And just knowing that gives me more assurance than ever that we can win this battle."

"But, Jack, I'm scared," Elsa confessed.

I was about to reply when I was caught in a flashback. Jamie and Emily had said the same thing, and I had answered them the same.

"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered to Elsa. "Don't look down, just look at me. You're gonna be alright. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be – _we're_ gonna be fine."

She flung her arms around me. "I love you, Jack. Don't you ever forget that."

I returned the embrace. "I won't, Elsa. I love you too. So much more than you could ever know."

I turned to see everyone facing me and Elsa. "Are we all ready?" I asked them.

They all nodded in unison, everyone's face set in determination. A horse whinnied from one of the many dozen mounted Star Warriors with General Jacin at the head. He also nodded in readiness. Elsa and I exchanged a glance. We were going to lead them into battle, and we were going to lead them out victorious. We all turned to face the Dark Army.

This was it. Two armies on the battlefield, ready to continue the neverending war between good and evil. One side standing for hate and destruction of the hopes and dreams of a child. The other defending the children and standing for hope and love.

My army was ready, but so was Pitch's. He summoned his Nightmares and came toward us, and I gave a signal to have ours also surge forward. Soon, the Dark and Light Armies would clash for the first time in recorded history.

We were ready, or so we thought.


	21. Chapter 21 A Battle Amidst a War

Chapter 21 A Battle Amidst a War

Elsa's POV

"So, Elsa." Pitch's voice was scornful. As usual. "How does it feel to be in the presence of the _real_ Snow Queen?"

"Normal? I've been the Snow Queen for over three hundred years after all." I gave Pitch a friendly smile.

"No, Ice Shard, he means me," the woman in white corrected.

"And you are…?" I nearly laughed; this was fun.

She looked like she was nearing the end of her patience. "I am Illana, the Snow Queen."

I pretended to think. "The Nightmare King and the Snow Queen. Hmm, weird pair, but now I know how Isa and James are here."

Isa flew at me, anger in her gaze. Instead of stepping to the side, I raised both hands and pelted her with snowballs. Confused, she lost control of her flight and plummeted to the ground. Feeling considerate, I allowed a pile snow to cushion her fall.

 _Wow_. I spoke to her through my thoughts. _That was pathetic. Is that seriously your whole plan? Just rush at your opponent and hope that they surrender because you took the first step? If so, then prepare to lose._

Isa stood and brushed snow from her dress. "Oh, yeah, that was totally the plan. Thank you for allowing me to tell you the entirety of it." While she spoke, her dress changed to replicas of Jack's garments, only black.

I did the same, but mine were white. I sensed the rest of the Light Army branch off and begin to fight their own opponents. I was glad to see that Jack was fighting James close to me.

I inched over to him. "Jack, I need to get to Pitch. Selena did say only I can defeat him."

Jack nodded, dodging an attack from James. "You're right. Let's begin to make our way over there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Our?"

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, Snowflake. I can't lose you again."

I smiled, feeling love surge through me. I aimed my hands at Isa and an ice cage formed around her. Her face paled as she dropped out of the sky. Jack laughed as he did the same to James.

We began to make our way to Pitch, helping slightly with others as we went. As we kept our heads on a swivel, I noticed the Star Warriors losing their battle against Pitch's Nightmares. Jack's attention was on North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy as they gave a nod before rushing to help.

"Would you like some assistance, General Jacin?" I offered.

"That would be most appreciated, Your Majesty," he responded.

Although I hadn't been Arendelle's queen in over three hundred years, I didn't correct him.

Instead, I created giant creatures made of snow and ice. I ordered them to destroy the Nightmares, and they obeyed. Focusing on the battle, I realized something. For every Nightmare the Star Warriors destroyed, two more appeared in its place. I exchanged a glance with Jacin.

"Captains!" Jacin called. "The Nightmares are like the legendary Hydra! We must strike the heart!"

My brain clicked as it fit the pieces together. Pitch was the heart of this 'Hydra' and only I could defeat him.

Jack's POV

I was helping the four main Guardians fight against Illana. It was going better now that I was helping. She was weakening, and finally disappeared in a puff of snowflakes.

We grinned at one another, when suddenly a hand wrapped around my throat. " _You_ are coming with me, Frost," an extremely familiar voice growled.

 _James!_

Elsa's POV

I put on a brave face and stalked towards Pitch. Selena saw me coming, and stepped to the side, her face grave.

Pitch had his back to me and appeared to be throwing darts at a target. "What do you think, Elsa?" he asked. "How are my targeting skills?"

I went to see the target and my heart leaped into my throat. There was the target, already with several darts around the rim, clearly missing the center. Stretched out on the target, with thankfully no darts imbedded in him, was Jack. He brightened a little as he spotted me.

"You know," Jack addressed Pitch. "I'm pretty sure being tied up to a dart board and being the target isn't on the job description of the Guardian of Fun."

Pitch grinned. "You're right, it's probably not. But it will be unless Elsa says something."

Cold hands gripped my heart. "What do you mean?"

Pitch turned to me, holding up the dart. "You see this dart? It will make an implant in your boyfriend's heart unless you agree to come with me."

"Come with you?" I echoed. "I could never do that! I'm a Guardian now, not some weak queen you can threaten."

"As you wish." Pitch raised the dart.

"Wait!" Pitch looked to me again. "Don't hurt him. Kill me instead."

"NO!" Jack cried.

Pitch laughed. "Why would I want to kill you? You're weak, and you care too much about everything. It would be better for you to see that you could've saved Jack, rather than be a martyr."

My left hand had been slowly going behind my back, and now with it hidden, I was able to make a sword of ice. Now I brought it out quickly and swung at Pitch, who ducked.

He chuckled cruelly. "Do you think you can kill me, Snow Queen?"

"No, but I can weaken you," I responded.

Something flickered in Pitch's eyes, but was gone before I could determine what it was. He drew his own sword, and I blocked a slash. The battle had stopped around us, leaving just the sound of mine and Pitch's swords. There were blue and black sparks splashing off our blades as they clashed.

He seemed to be playing with me as he parried and thrusted. I growled in anger, and tried to fight him faster, but he simply swung to meet every swing of mine. I knew I would have to do something drastic, or I would lose my strength; I had to get closer to Pitch.

I quickly made an ice dagger, and, knowing full-well what would happen, practically leaped against Pitch, driving my new blade through his heart. But mine was not the only blade to strike home, for Pitch's sword was now pierced through my abdomen. The blade of pure love I had made did not kill Pitch, but it had indeed weakened him to the point where he had to vanish into the shadows, with James and Isa following.

The sword made of black sand disintegrated, falling inside the cut, and crawling over my insides toward my heart and lungs.

With Pitch gone and weakened, Jack was able to untie himself from the black ropes that bound him to the large dart board. "Elsa, that was so stupid! Why would you do a thing like that?" Tears began to spill down his face. "Hurry, Sandy! Come help! Someone _do something_!"

From what I could see from my collapsed form on the ground, Sandy just shook his head sadly. There was nothing he could do.

Third Person

Elsa gave Jack a small smile. "I've told you before, Frost," she teased weakly. "I can take care of myself. I suppose I saved you once. Don't make me save you again." She let out her breath and went still.

"No," Jack whispered. Elsa's body began to turn into snowflakes and drift away in a light breeze. "No!"

"I'm sorry, Jack," Selena murmured.

She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he moved away jerkily.

"Don't," he muttered. "Not now."

He flew away, leaving the Guardians and allies to make prisoners of whoever was left of the Dark Army after Pitch's family and the Nightmares had disappeared. The battle was won, but to Jack, they had lost.

 **Yay, sadness? Don't worry, that's not the end, and I'm sorry about the failed battle scenes BP. I'm not very good at writing those. Let me know what you thought, peeps! I value your input!**


	22. Chapter 22 Impossible

**Okay, so I realized this was the last chapter, and decided to give it to you guys today! Let me know what you thought of the book! Half of this was actually rewritten, so this was the better version! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Buh-bye!**

 **~Tigerflight**

Chapter 22 Impossible

Jack's POV

A few weeks had passed since the battle. I still couldn't cope with what had happened. All I did was lay in one of the bedrooms in the building Elsa and I had made. I was grateful that it was summer around the world, and I was not needed.

I knew that everyone was worried about me, including Bunny, which meant that they thought I wasn't going to be alright ever again. They were right of course. I had lost my Snowflake for a second time. What was I to do now? I was no longer the Guardian of Fun, and I doubted that I would be again. I was no one, and I didn't want to do anything but lay here in the ice house, and think of my Snowflake.

My mind was plagued with 'if only's, trying to calm itself and comfort me. If only I had fought with Elsa instead of helping the other Guardians… if only she had allowed Pitch to kill me… if only we had defeated Pitch earlier… if only… if only… if only…

But it was no use. All I could think about was that Elsa had sacrificed herself to save me, and everyone else. It should have been me. She would have been able to live on without me, wouldn't she? No, a little part in me answered. She would have done the same thing you're doing.

Again, I wondered what I was supposed to do. But before I could think of something, a soft voice called from downstairs.

"Jack?"

It was Anna. What was Anna doing here?

"Jack, you're not the only one to lose her for a second time. I know you're hurting, and so am I. I thought –" She had to pause as her voice cracked with unshed tears. "I thought you might need to cry."

I rose from the white bed and walked down the icy stairs to see Anna walking around the room. "Hello, Anna."

She turned to face me, looking as tired as I felt. "Is this the place you told me about?"

I nodded. "We built it together. I taught her to dance here."

Anna smiled and walked over to the record player. "A waltz I see. She always did worry about being asked to dance because she couldn't. How do _you_ know how to dance?"

That managed to get a small smile out of me. "You'd be surprised what a Winter Spirit will do when he gets bored enough."

"Not really," Anna replied. "You forget that I was alone for thirteen years, as well as locked in a castle. Fairly sure I exceeded everything that is possible to do when someone is in that situation."

"I guess."

A silence fell upon both of us. We were thinking of her. Her smile, her laugh, the mischief that could show in her eyes when she was about to throw a snowball at you. How much love meant to her; how much _we_ meant to her. And how she meant to us.

"I, um," Anna stuttered. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And to let you know that you're not alone."

"Thank you," I murmured. "I think I'll just go for a walk, or something if you don't mind. I'm still not completely ready to be around people."

Anna nodded in understanding. "Alright. But we are here for you, Jack. Everyone is."

Anna's POV

I glanced back at Jack one last time before walking back to the workshop. There I found Selena pacing around, her brow furrowed and muttering something to herself.

"Is something wrong?" I asked the Guardians, who were standing by her.

"We don't know," Tooth answered. "She's been like this for a while now."

Selena's head suddenly snapped up. "There's a new Guardian being born!"

"And why is that so special?" Bunny inquired.

Selena looked more excited than I had ever seen her. "Because she's already been born before!"

Jack's POV

I found myself spotting Elsa's ice castle on the horizon before I even knew where I was flying to. Why come here, I didn't know. Perhaps to see it one more time?

I entered on the balcony to find it the same as Elsa and I had left it, with the snow still on the ground from our war. I walked to the center of the room, and spun in a circle, taking in the whole room. Then I spotted something I did not wish to see so soon.

Several Nightmares made their way around the snow piles, whinnying fiercely. I must have been afraid without knowing it, and it led them to me. Something opened inside me that had been wanting to for weeks.

I glared at the horses made of black sand. "Do you want me?" I asked, my voice tight with anger. "Come and get me!"

That was all they needed. The Nightmares lunged for me, but I blasted them all with my ice. But like before, the more Nightmares that were destroyed, the more appeared. I swung my staff around, my heart pumping with the adrenaline my anger was giving.

"It's all your fault!" I shouted. "You killed her! _You killed her!_ She'd still be alive if it weren't for you! But now she's gone! _Gone! All because you couldn't keep her safe!_ "

There were more Nightmares than ever now, and angry, guilt-filled tears streamed down my face. I didn't know how much longer I could fight them, but if I stopped, maybe I would be with her. Then I could tell her I was sorry for killing her, for causing her death.

Suddenly, arrows came out of nowhere and hit the Nightmares. At first, I wasn't sure they would destroy the sand. But then they began to vanish as the archer quickly dispatched of them in a speed that would rival Merida's.

"Now that makes twice that I've saved you," spoke the archer, who was still behind me and not visible. "I thought I told you not to make me do it again."

The speaker had affection in her voice, and I'm pretty sure my heart nearly stopped. No, it was impossible. I turned to see the speaker.

It was a young woman with pale skin and braided blond hair that was nearly white, and had both a pale blue streak and a light pink streak in it. She wore a white leather breastplate and armored skirt with pale leggings and leather pads on her fore and upper arms. She had fancy white sandals with leather lacings that traced up her legs to her knees, and a quiver of multicolored arrows strapped to her back. She hung the bow across her chest and looked at me with her blue eyes.

Her smile was small. "I bet you can hardly recognize me anymore with this get up, but I promise you it is me. I simply have a different name now."

"But it can't be possible," I whispered. "You're dead." It had to be Pitch pulling a cruel joke on me.

"The Snow Queen died," the archer corrected. "She died for love, and so Cupid, the Guardian of Love was born. I still have my ice magic, but that is reserved for you to use. You are the Spirit of Winter, I am not. My destiny was always to become the Guardian of Love."

A small chuckle rose out of me. "Am I supposed to call you 'Cupid', now?"

"No," she responded. "That's my Guardian name. To you, I am Elsa."

I walked over, and put my hand to her cheek, tears coming to my eyes as I realized that this was real. "Snowflake. My Snowflake. You were gone; dead. But now you have returned."

"I made a promise, didn't I?"


End file.
